Prince Of The Hell Or Heaven
by Hepta Py
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! Pertemuan antara Rukia dengan Malaikat Cinta bernama Kaien telah merubah hidupnya 100 persen. Malaikat tersebut dapat berubah wujud menjadi Iblis dengan nama Ichigo, sangat mesum. Dengan kecupan dan tamparan mereka dapat berubah wujud.
1. Chapter 1

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **T**ite **K**ubo-Sensei

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**~Prince Of The Hell Or Heaven~****  
**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

Rukia Kuchiki adalah gadis berumur 16 tahun, ia adalah gadis yang bisa dibilang cerewet bahkan menyebalkan, tapi dia juga gadis yang menarik. Entahlah dari mana para lelaki menilai dirinya, ia adalah salah satu gadis populer di sekolahnya, dan pastinya tanpa bermodal tubuh seksi, hanya wajah manis dan kelakuan tomboy tapi imut itulah yang menjadi nilai plus gadis ini.

Banyak lelaki yang menyukai kepribadiannya, tapi kenapa hingga saat ini ia tidak memiliki kekasih? Ia menyukai satu orang, hingga kini dan dari dulu hanya satu orang, dia adalah…

"Wah! Byakuya tampak selalu mempesona ya?" kata salah satu gadis di samping Rukia. Ia adalah Nemu.

"Ah, kau bisa saja. Dia itu biasa saja kok," Kata salah satu gadis di belakang Rukia, ia bernama Tatsuki.

"Apa kau bilang? Dia kan sexy banget!" kata gadis cerewet di depan Rukia, ia bernama Matsumoto.

"Menurutku... dia tidak terlalu buruk.." Kata Hinamori dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"DIAM!" teriak Rukia tidak sabar.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi Rukia hanya bisa meredam amarahnya yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia menahannya cukup lama dan cukup sabar, tapi memang dasar ke-4 temannya itu tidak bisa melihat situasi dan kondisi saat ini.

Sekarang kelima gadis tersebut sedang menonton sebuah pertandingan basket di aula sekolah, dan selalu, dan tidak akan pernah terlewatkan penampilan kapten tim yaitu, Byakuya Kuchiki, seorang bangsawan terkaya sekaligus satu-satunya lelaki yang memiliki aura bak seorang dewa yang turun dari langit, dan satu-satunya lelaki yang beruntung dapat di sukai oleh seorang Rukia.

Menurut Rukia ia bagai pangeran yang turun dari surga, dan memang diciptakan untuknya bukan untuk yang lain. Itulah keyakinan terdalamnya.

"Aku akan maju dulu, adikku tersayang!" Kata seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Rukia seketika.

Dilihatnya saat ini, gadis yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya tengah berlari ke tengah aula sekolah tepat saat pertandingan tersebut selesai. Mata Rukia lanagsung melotot dan ia berdiri dengan kasar.

"Hei! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!" teriak Rukia sangat lantang.

Kini Rukia berlari mengejar saudara kembarnya itu. Tapi naas, tubuh Rukia terdorong ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat dirinya tidak bisa menjangkau apa yang ingin ia gapai. Perlahan ia melihat kakaknya, Hisana telah sampai. Ia menyapa Byakuya bersama para anggota Fans Club lainnya.

Nampak jelas, Byakuya tersenyum ke arah mereka semua. Hati Rukia terasa sangat panas bahkan siap meledak. Pelupuk matanya serasa panas, Rukia bukanlah gadis yang cengeng, tapi lain halnya akan masalah ini, Byakuya dapat merubah apa pun pada diri Rukia dalam sekejap saja. Sungguh ajaib.

Rukia mulai lelah menerobos gerumbulan tersebut. Ia berlari menjauhi aula tersebut, ia berlari menjauh dengan air mata yang berhasil membasahi pipinya. Ia malu, ia kecewa, kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Bahkan mungkin lelaki itu tidak mengenalnya, tapi apakah mungkin, seorang Rukia tidak dikenal oleh seorang lelaki di Karakura High School? Mungkin saja, dan orang itu adalah Byakuya Kuchiki seorang.

***(n_n)***

Ia berlari hingga sampai di bagian sekolah yang sangat sepi, di taman samping sekolah, disana diairi oleh sebuah anak sungai yang sangat jernih. Terdapat beberapa ikan yang berenang-renang di sana. Dengan menatapnya Rukia bisa merasa sedikit tenang. Ia bisa melupakan sejenak rasa kecewa di hatinya.

"Kenapa aku harus bersaing dengan saudara kembarku sendiri?" kata Rukia lirih menatap langit.

"Kenapa dari dulu hingga sekarang, tak ada seorang pun yang memasuki kehidupanku?"

Kini Rukia mulai lelah, ia menubrukkan punggungnya di rerumputan hijau di sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya menghadap langit matanya sedikit tertutup oleh sinar matahari. Kemudian ia menutup matanya dengan sempurna dan mulai berbicara di dalam hati,

"Aku ingin, aku sangat menginginkannya… Seandainya saat ini juga muncul seseorang yang bisa membantuku mendapatkan cinta sejati. Aku berjanji, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan untuknya di akhir nanti."

Rukia tersenyum dengan mata yang masih tertutup sempurna.

**Bruk!**

Rukia mendengar sesuatu, tapi apa? Rukia masih tetap melentangkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan, ia tidak merasa silau, ia merasa hangat. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia merasakan suhu lain di atasnya?

Perlahan tapi pasti Rukia sedikit demi sedikit membuka mata, dan saat ia berhasil membukanya, kedua violet itu melebar sempurna.

"A-aduh, duh!" kata seseorang di atas Rukia.

"…" Rukia masih diam membisu dengan ekspresi terkejut yang luar biasa tercermin di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Nona," kata seseorang itu kemudian dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

"Kyaaaa… mesuuummmm!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Rukia mendorong seseorang yang sejak tadi berada di atasnya, memang tidak menindih tapi jarak tubuh mereka begitu dekat dan amat dekat dan ditambah lagi hampir bersentuhan.

Dengan kasar seseorang itu didorong hingga nyaris masuk ke dalam kolam, Rukia berlari ke arah pohon terdekat menggapainya dan kini terengah-engah memegangi dadanya.

"Si, siapa kau?" Tanya Rukia curiga.

Lelaki itu menatap Rukia, lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan… sayap?

"Kau punya sayap? Hahahahaha… kau ayam atau burung sih?" kata Rukia dengan tawa nyaring setelahnya.

Rukia terus tertawa tak berhenti-berhenti, ia memegangi perut mungilnya sambil berjongkok menahan nyeri karena terlalu melihat sesuatu yang lucu.

Dengan langkah gontai lelaki itu mendekat ke arah Rukia, Rukia menatapnya dan menghentikan tawan nyaringnya. Ia sedikit terpesona melihat lelaki tersebut, pakaian bak bangsawan dan lumayan lah bila disejajarkan dengan pujaanya. Begitulah pikiran yang memenuhi otak Rukia saat ini.

Lelaki itu mengepakkan sedikit sayap putihnya, lalu sayap putih itu rontok satu persatu dan hilang seketika. Hal tersebut membuat Rukia takut sekarang.

"Kau siapa? Kau anak teater kan? Ta, tapi… sayapnya… bukan ayam… bukan burung… jadi…" kata-kata Rukia mulai ngelantur ke mana-mana saat ini.

Lelaki itu semakin mendekat, Rukia terjepit dan perlahan lelaki itu memeluk Rukia dengan sangat lemah,

"To, tolong aku, Nona…" kata lelaki tersebut lirih.

"Kyaaa… tolooong…! Ada orang tampan yang gila memeluk diriku…!" teriak Rukia dengan senyum senyum lebar.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Rukia saat ini, ia mengejek sekaligus memuji pemuda barusan.

"Pe, pergi! Aku tidak mau kau ada disini!" teriak Rukia sambil memejamkan mata karena takut di apa-apakan.

**Bum!**

Terjadi sebuah ledakan kecil, Rukia hanya bisa terbatuk-batuk dan ledakan itu berasal dari lelaki di pelukannya. Awalnya Rukia bingung, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah di telinganya, dan saat semua asap menghilang,

"Rasamu manis, Nona! Aku menyukainya," Kata lelaki yang tadi memeluk Rukia dan tentu saja sekaligus menjilat telinga Rukia.

"Kyaaaa…! Siapa lagi kaauu?" kata Rukia menjerit menjauhi lelaki tersebut.

Beda, yang ini adalah lelaki dengan warna rambut yang lebih mencolok tepatnya ngejreng. Dan sayapnya berwarna hitam.

"Pergi, kau! Mesum!" teriak Rukia sangat keras.

Lelaki itu malah semakin mendekat dan menarik tangan Rukia ke arah dirinya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau menjadi milikku, tepatnya aku menjadi milikmu." Katanya dengan seringai tajam.

"Lepaskan!" Kata Rukia kasar yang kini mendorong tubuh lelaki tampan itu menjauh.

Sayang bukannya yang didorong yang bergeser, malah dirinya yang terhuyung ke belakang. Dengan gerakan cepat Rukia menggapai lelaki tersebut dan memeluknya sangat erat hingga ia dapat mencium dada bidangnya.

**Bum!**

Terjadi ledakan untuk kedua kalinya. Dan dari asap ledakan tersebut muncullah lelaki bersayap putih, lelaki yang nyaris menindih Rukia tadi.

"K-Kau…? Ah! Aku bingung!" kata Rukia mulai terhuyung ke arah samping memasang gerak lambat untuk pingsan.

"Tu, Tunggu, Nona!" kata lelaki berambut hitam itu segera.

Rukia pun menghentikan aksi nyaris pingsannya dan memposisikan kembali badannya,

"Apa sih? Aku kan mau pingsan, Bodoh!" Kata Rukia ketus.

"Sebentar dulu, Nona. Anda harus tahu dulu siapa Saya,"

"Hn? Memang penting?" Kata Rukia mulai meninggalkan lelaki aneh bersayap itu, sepertinya Rukia mengentengkan manusia bersayap tersebut.

Lelaki itu terbang di atas Rukia dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Te, te, te, ter…" kata Rukia terputus-putus.

"Ya, Nona. Aku terbang, dan aku adalah jawaban dari keinginanmu," jawab lelaki berambut hitam dengan sayap putih itu sangat sopan.

"Apa? Keinginan ? Maksudmu keinginan untuk…"

"Ya, mulai hari ini aku bertugas untuk membantu Nona menemukan cinta sejati."

***(n_n)* **

Saat ini Rukia tegah berjalan santai menuju ke tempat teduh, tepatnya bangku lusuh tak jauh dari kolam.

"Saya akan mengikuti kemana saja Nona pergi," Kata lelaki bersayap putih datar.

"Kemana saja?" Tanya Rukia sedikit heran.

"Ya, kemana saja," jawab lelaki itu santai.

"Tapi nanti teman-temanku akan…" lanjut Rukia namun terpotong.

"Tenang saja, Nona. Saya akan terlihat jika nona menyentuhku, tepatnya menciumku." Jelas lelaki itu dengan wajah datar.

"What? Apa?" teriak Rukia terkejut.

"Ya, setiap sentuhan akan bernilai waktu, Nona. Selama saya di sentuh, saya akan terlihat oleh manusia lain, beda bila dicium saya akan terlihat selamanya." Jelas lelaki tersebut tanpa jeda.

"Dasar, aturan aneh!" kata Rukia angkuh dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Itulah konsekuensi Malaikat Cinta, Nona. Perlakuan cinta hanya berlaku untuk diri saya. Bila Anda melakukan sebaliknya, maka iblis di dalam tubuh saya akan bangkit," kata lelaki itu kini lebih serius.

"I, Iblis?" Tanya Rukia meyakinkan dan sedikit takut.

"Ya, bukankah tadi Anda sudah melihatnya?"

Rukia hanya diam, ia tengah berpikir, mungkinkah sosok itu adalah seseorang yang tadi menyerangnya.

"Yang… yang… menjilat telingaku?" kata Rukia sedikit ragu.

"Binggo! Tepat sasaran. Iblis itu bisa dilihat oleh semua orang dan susah di atur, Nona. Dia bernama Ichigo dan jangan sekali-kali Nona memanggilnya," lanjut lelaki tersebut dengan tenang.

"A, aku mengerti!" Kata Rukia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah siapa nama, Nona?" Tanya lelaki tersebut kemudian.

"Pangil saja, Rukia," Jawab Rukia malas.

"Baik, Nona Rukia!" kata lelaki tersebut mengetes.

"Rukia saja," Bentak Rukia sedikit keras.

"Baik, Rukia saja," kata Malaikat itu innocent.

"Ah sudahlah, terserah! Kau, siapa namamu?"

"Anda bisa memanggil Saya, Kaien, Nona Rukia!"

"Baiklah Kaien, mohon bantuannya."

Mereka pun saling berjabat tangan.

***(n_n)***

**Kamar Rukia**

Saat ini lelaki berambut hitam dengan setelan baju layaknya seorang bangsawan terus saja membuntuti Rukia, mulai dari makan siang, menonton TV dan banyak sekali, ia selalu membuntuti Rukia, Rukia hanya memasang wajah cuek saja, ia tidak peduli sampai…

**Di kamar mandi**

Saat ini Rukia tengah bersiap untuk mandi, air hangat dalam bathtub sudah tersedia. Kini ia mulai merendam dirinya diantara busa-busa di sekitarnya, ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha menghilangkan penat dalam dirinya. Tapi tiba-tiba,

"Apakah Nona butuh sesuatu? "Kata seseorang dengan nada sopan seakan dikhususkan untuk seorang putri.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Kata Rukia datar dan masih memejamkan mata.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Sontak mata Rukia langsung melebar dan menatap terkejut ke arah sosok lelaki bersayap putih di sampingnya.

"Pergi! Mesum!" teriak Rukia sambil menyiram Malaikat Cinta itu dengan air sabun.

**Bum!**

Seringai tajam, rambut orange, sayap hitam. Iblis dari tubuh malaikat itu muncul dan menatap Rukia dengan tatapan ganjil.

"Kau yang rasanya manis itu kan?" katanya mengingat saat ia menjilat telinga Rukia.

Bulu kuduk Rukia langsung saja berdiri, ia hanya diam. Ia lupa akan peringatan sang malaikat. Dia salah langkah.

Lelaki berambut orange itu semakin mendekat pada Rukia kemudian berjongkok menyandarkan dagunya di dinding bathtub Rukia.

"Kita belum memperkenalkan diri kan, Gadis?" kata Ichigo dengan seringai tajam.

"Na-nama-ku… APA? cepat keluar!" bukannya keluar Ichigo malah tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan keluar karena kau adalah tuanku." Kata Ichigo mulai mengambil langkah berani.

Salah satu kakinya mulai masuk ke dalam air, dan diikuti seluruh tubuhnya, Rukia pun mulai berteriak.

"Kyaaaa…!"

Suara Rukia menggema hingga ke ujung rumah. Sang kakak, Hisana yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung berlari ke tempat adiknya. Dan saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar, ia tidak melihat siapa pun. Hisana mulai meneriakkan nama adik kembarnya itu namun tetap tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

**Di dalam kamar mandi**

Saat ini Ichigo membungkam mulut Rukia sekuat tenaga dan lebih memajukan wajahnya,

"Kau ingin semua tahu kalau kita mandi bersama, Ru-ki-a-ku?" kata Ichigo dengan nada mengoda.

Jantung Rukia mulai berdetak hebat, jarak Ichigo dengan dirinya begitu sangat dekat, bahkan bersentuhan.

"Eemmm… eemm…" gumam Rukia minta di bebaskan.

"Semua akan kembali jika kau menciumku, Nona," Kata Ichigo lebih mencondongkan mukanya mendekat.

Rukia langsung menggelengkan kepala pertanda ia tidak sudi mencium Ichigo.

"Ya sudah, aku saja yang akan menciummu, Tuanku. Kau tahu kan? Ciumanku tak berarti untuk mengubahku."

Perlahan Ichigo lebih mendekat pada Rukia, Rukia mulai gelagapan, dan saat Ichigo hampir menyentuh bibirnya.

**Cup!**

Rukia berhasil mencium pipi Ichigo terlebih dahulu dan…

**Bum!**

Rukia mulai terengah-engah memegangi dadanya yang berdebar hebat, sungguh saat-saat yang sangat mendebarkan.

**Brak!**

Tapat waktu, Rukia berhasil menyingkirkan iblis itu dengan Malaikat Cinta yang tak terlihat. Dan saat ini Kaien telah terbang di atas Rukia.

"Fiuh!" kata Rukia lega.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Rukia?" teriak Hisana di ujung kamar mandi yang lumayan jauh dari bathtub.

"Yaaa… aku baik-baik saja!" Teriak Rukia dengan nada normal namun sedikit berteriak.

Rukia segera memerintahkan Kaien untuk pergi, Kaien pun pergi dan menunggu Rukia di balik pintu. Ia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Rukia tengah mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia Nona Rukia juga?" Kata Kaien polos.

Kaien berjalan mendekati gadis itu, gadis itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Bukan, Raja. Tapi dia manis juga," Kata Kaien berbicara sendiri.

"Cih! Kau hanya perlu melihat Rukia, bukan yang lain." Kata seseorang dalam diri Kaien.

"Baik!" Jawab Kaien tegas.

**Keesokan harinya**

Seperti biasa saat ini Rukia tengah bergosip bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, termasuk Hisana, rival sekaligus saudara kembarnya.

"Wah, kemarin saat di jalan Byakuya-sama menyapaku lho?" kata Hisana memamerkan.

"Wah, beruntung sekali kau?" kata Matsumoto mulai iri.

"Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja," Kata Rukia sinis.

"Masa iya…? Kau iri padaku kan?" kata Hisana menggoda.

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku yang akan mendapatkannya." Kata Rukia yakin dan kini beranjak pergi dari teman-temannya.

Rukia berjalan gontai menuju ke taman samping sekolah. Seperti biasa menyendiri untuk memikirkan kiat-kiat dirinya merebut hati sang pujaan, Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Kau punya Ide, Kaien?" Tanya Rukia pada sosok malaikat yang sedari tadi terbang mengelilingi Rukia, dan itu cukup mengganggu.

"Wah! Saya hanya bertugas membantu saja, Nona. Anda bisa bertanya kepada Ichigo. Dia paling ahli dalam masalah i…" tawar Malaikat Cinta namun terpotong.

"Tidak!" jawab Rukia tegas.

"Kenapa, Nona?" Tanya Kaien heran dan kini mengambil posisi duduk di samping Rukia.

"Dia Iblis yang menakutkan," jawab Rukia datar.

"Anda saja yang belum mengerti dirinya… Iblis? Apa kata itu yang membuat Nona takut? Iblis pasti ada sisi baiknya, Nona," kata Malaikat mulai meracuni otak Rukia.

"Kau yakin?" kata Rukia sedikit terpancing, sebegitu besarnya ia ingin mendapatkan Byakuya, sampai ditipu pun ia tidak sadar.

"Ya, dia akan muncul saat Nona merasa sedih, dia akan membantu Nona, percayalah," jelas Kaien dengan senyum.

"Baiklah, suruh dia kemari," kata Rukia judes.

"Hanya Nona yang bisa mema…"

Tanpa memandang ke arah Kaien dan mendengarkan penjelasannya lagi, Rukia langsung menampar pipi Malaikat Cinta tersebut dan…

**Bruk!**

Rukia di dorong ke rumputan hijau dan Ichigo menahannya untuk tetap di bawahnya.

"Kau memanggilku, Sayang?" Tanya Ichigo dengan seringai tajam.

"Kyaaaa… Aku benci padamuuu…!"

**Plak!**

Rukia berhasil menampar iblis tersebut. Iblis itu mengelus pipinya perlahan, kemudian segera bangun dari atas Rukia memposisikan duduk normal di samping gadis tersebut. Rukia hanya bisa komat-kamit meruntuki perbuatan bodohnya memanggil iblis tersebut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia.

Rukia terkejut, suasana ini, suasana yang begitu hangat. Ia berbicara tanpa sekalipun memandang ke arah Rukia, raut wajahnya menjadi serius dan mukanya menjadi sedikit datar, membuat Rukia terpesona sendiri dengan ketampanannya. Dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Rukia berdebar.

"A, aku… aku bingung harus melakukan apa…" kata Rukia memalingkan wajah dan menatap aliran sungai.

"Kau tahu? Cinta tidak bisa di paksakan, Rukia." Kata Ichigo datar dan serius.

"Aku mengerti, tapi…" kata Rukia ragu namun terpotong.

"Ya, tapi kita bisa mengusahakannya dan merubahnya… Apa kau percaya padaku?" kata Ichigo dengan berdiri membelakangi Rukia saat ini, membiarkan sayap hitam kokoh miliknya melebar dengan sangat gagah.

"Dia begitu keren… Ah! Apa yang ku pikirkan?" kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Aku akan membantumu tapi ada syaratnya…" kata Ichigo masih tetap membelakangi gadis tersebut.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rukia serius.

"Cium aku," kata Ichigo datar sambil bergerak mendekat ke arah Rukia.

**Plak!**

***(n_n)* **

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Rukia akan memulai misinya untuk mendapatkan sang pujaaan hati, Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo baru saja mendaftar sebagai siswa baru di sekolahnya, Rukia terpaksa menyetujui hal tersebut karena Kaien terlalu tidak bisa diandalkan bahkan sangat tidak mengerti soal cinta.

Kenapa bisa? Padahal dia sendiri yang berkata bahwa dia adalah Malaikat Cinta, kenapa justru Iblislah yang membantu Rukia, dasar aneh.

***(n_n)***

Tak disangka kedatangan Ichigo di sekolah membuat gempar seluruh penghuni hawa di dalamnya. Ichigo menjadi topik di setiap pembicaraan. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat para cowok populer yang lain memaki mati-matian Ichigo di dalam hati.

Ichigo yang notabene memiliki tubuh yang pantas menduduki kelas 3, kini berada satu kelas dengan Byakuya. Ichigo nampak begitu sangat dingin kepada para penggemarnya bahkan memiliki tingkat kedinginan setingkat Byakuya.

Kedua orang tersebut memang patut di puja namun patut juga di benci karena image yang dibuat bertemakan Ice Cool, keren sekaligus dingin, memang cocok dan menyebalkan.

"Dasar pintar sekali dia menipu," Kata Rukia dengan nada rendah.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Rukia?" Tanya Nemu kemudian.

"Ah, tidak. Mereka tampak membosankan saja." Kata Rukia mengomentari 2 lelaki yang baru saja melewatinya.

"Kau buta ya? Mereka kan super oke! Lagian kau kan juga menyukai Byakuya-sama!" teriak Matsumoto membuat kedua lelaki tersebut menoleh ke belakang.

**Deg!**

Jantung ketiga gadis itu berdetak hebat. Bukannya mengalihkan pandangan lagi, kini mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke arah ketiga gadis tersebut. Mereka berdua bertampang datar sangat datar.

Rukia mulai gelabakan, dilihatnya sang pujaan hati, Byakuya, menuju ke arahnya dengan posisi di belakang Ichigo, dan sama sekali tak tersungging senyum di bibirnya. Ichigo pun nampak begitu aneh dan seram, kenapa Rukia berpikiran seperti itu?

Kini Ichigo berdiri tepat di depan Rukia ia tersenyum kemudian berkata,

"Kau pendek sekali, Nona?"

…

…

**Hening**

"APA?" teriak Rukia menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Seketika seluruh siswa yang berada di sekitar Rukia berkumpul di TKP

"Ada apa, Putri?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Bunuh laki-laki itu!" kata Rukia dengan aura membunuh tinggkat ambang batas.

Semua siswa yang memang adalah penggemar Rukia kini berjajar dan menatap Ichigo dengan hawa membunuh tingkat maksimum. Ichigo hanya memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum miring.

"Maju," katanya datar menatap tajam seluruh lelaki di depannya.

Kini semua orang di depan Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum garing dan perlahan mundur.

"Lho, kalian…"

Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pasukannya sudah kalang kabut hanya dengan tatapan membunuh dari seorang iblis bernama Ichigo tersebut.

"Cih! Kau kalah Nona," Kata Ichigo angkuh.

Ichigo dan Rukia hanya bertatapan, saat ini mereka saling berkomunikasi dari hati ke hati.

"Apa maksudmu, Ichigo?" kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Ini adalah salah satu rencanaku, Bodoh!"

"Tapi kau berusaha untuk menyingkirkanku!" kata Rukia dalam hati sedikit melebarkan matanya.

"Lihat saja."

Tak lama kemudian Byakuya mengambil langkah di depan Ichigo dan berkata,

"Sudahlah, kau mengusiknya, Ichigo," Katanya datar pada Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Rukia, Rukia pun tersenyum misterius mendekati menyeringai tajam ke arah Ichigo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Nona?" Tanya Byakuya pada Rukia.

Rukia sangat bingung bahkan jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"A, Aku baik-baik saja," Kata Rukia gugup.

Ini adalah kali pertama Rukia berbicara langsung pada Byakuya, sang pujaan hatinya.

"Waaawww!" desis kedua teman Rukia.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Byakuya kemudian.

"Ru, Ruki, Rukia," Jawab Rukia gagap.

"Baiklah, Rukia. Maafkan temanku yang satu ini. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Byakuya anggun.

"Ten-tentu saja tidak!" jawab Rukia tanpa basa-basi.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Kata Byakuya mengambil langkah mendahului.

Ichigo tersenyum pada Rukia, Rukia hanya bisa menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Ichigo. Ichigo berhenti sejenak, menatap wajah Rukia yang tersenyum padanya.

"Satu langkah telah berhasil ku dapatkan." Kata Ichigo dalam hati.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	2. Chapter 2

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo**

Warning : **Typo ,OOC, AU**

Pairing : **IchiRuki**

Rate : **T

* * *

**

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Ichikawa Ami_ **misterius upu, Neng? Ruki jadi penasaraan... tanya aja dueh! Gag da biaya kug… tapi ada pajaknya… hohoho

**Arlheaa_ **He'eh, cium Ruki! Cium Ruki! Ichigo? *Autor blushing*

**Yuki-ssme_ **Iya, makasih, Cint! Ruki uga cuka kug! (?)

**Sarsaraway20_ **makaci' pujian'na, Cint! Hehehe… moga cuka terus ea?

**Avia chibi-chan_ **hehehe pengen bikin Hisana yang OOC dari awal, makaci' pujiannya…

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'_ **iya Ruki ngerasa Ichigo emang cocok di karakterkan seperti itu…

**Aine Higurasi_ **ia, biar kapok tu makhluk jingga… hohoho…

**Jee-ya Zettyra_ **makaci', Ruki emang suka mewujudkan apa yang kayaknya mustahil… hehehe… kalu suka ya sukur de!

**Bl3achtou4ro_ **Iya, makaci' dah r'viu.

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki_ **bukan, Cin!Lihat lanjutannya aje ia…

**Aya-na rifa'i_ **iya, makaci', nee… *(n_n)*

**aRaRaNcHa_ **Oh, ya? Makaci'. Kalu kamu suka, Ruki jadi seneng dueh!

**Azalea Yukiko_ **iya, dia mesum… Hisana emang Ruki buat OOC, cita-cita dari dulu, Cint!

**Ruki4062jo_ **wah, maap kalu ada typo, hehehe… peace!

**Chappy D. AniTasu_ **makaci' pujiannya, Ruki pengen buat Ichi agak kayak gitu emank, biar seru, en so sweet pastinya…

**Ichirukiluna gituloh_ **ia, CintaQuw… nui dah update! Kamu uga daku tunggu update'na… daku ikutan juga gag ya… cape'

**Edogawa Luffy_ **sejak Bleach episode 54… hohoho… becanda, di percepat ituh, Neng!

**NicaTeff_ **iya, sama, Cint! Daku juga menduakan Yayang Ichi demi Byakuya. Khuhuhuhu…

**Ao n Ai_ **makaci'… iya, Cint, ini dah update! Gag pha2 meskipun telat, yang penting mamapir mereviu… Luph you!

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 1

* * *

**

Terlihat jelas, sepertinya iblis tersebut merencanakan sesuatu dari awal. Ia membantu Rukia secara cuma-cuma, padahal itu bukanlah tugas seorang iblis melainkan malaikat cinta, sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan iblis tersebut?

* * *

**~Prince Of The Hell Or Heaven~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Ichigo tersenyum pada Rukia, Rukia hanya bisa menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Ichigo. Ichigo berhenti sejenak, menatap wajah Rukia yang tersenyum padanya.

"Satu langkah telah berhasil ku dapatkan." kata Ichigo dalam hati.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini Rukia tengah berjalan menuju ke rumah dan yang pasti bersama sang malaikat cinta yang selalu mengikutinya yaitu dengan cara terbang mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Rukia, tuannya.

"Bagaimana tadi, Nona Rukia?" tanya Malaikat Kaien pada Rukia.

"Aku tidak akan memanggil iblis itu lagi!" kata Rukia tegas.

"Lho, kenapa? Bukankah Iblis Ichigo berhasil membuat Byakuya tersenyum pada Nona?" kata Malaikat Cinta tersebut dengan wajah heran.

"Mungkinkah aku harus selalu mencium Ichigo untuk merubahnya menjadi dirimu?" kata Rukia mulai berhenti dan berdecak pinggang marah.

Malaikat Kaien ikut berhenti dan kini mendekat pada Rukia.

"Kau bisa memakaiku, Nona," kata Kaien dengan seringai ringan.

Rukia terkejut, ternyata malaikat di depannya ini sama saja dengan iblis dalam dirinya.

"Ma, maksudmu?" kata Rukia heran dan sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan ekspresi lelaki tersebut.

"Cium aku, maka aku akan terlihat selamanya dan bisa membantu, Nona." kata malaikat cinta tersebut dan kini berhasil mendekat dan menyentuh dagu Rukia.

"Hyaaaa…! Kalian mesum!" kata Rukia sedikit berteriak dengan melayangkan tas miliknya tepat di kepala sang malaikat.

Alhasil sang malaikat terpental jauh ke angkasa hingga menghilang dengan aksen bintang bersinar sebelumnya.

**Ting!**

"Mereka sama saja!" kata Rukia kesal yang kini berjalan sendiri saja menuju rumah.

**Kamar Rukia**

Saat ini Rukia tengah memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah gotai dan malas yang mencapai tingkat maksimum. Ia lempar tas miliknya ke arah meja belajarnya, namun sayang sekali, lemparan itu meleset dan tas Rukia berhasil terjun ke luar rumah melalui jendela yang memang berada di depan meja belajar tersebut.

Rukia hanya cengo melihat perbuatannya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu, ia memilih merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk berseprai chappy putih dengan warna yang senada dengan tembok kamarnya itu.

Ia mendesah pelan memikirkan kiat selanjutnya untuk menjadi pemenang memperebutkan The Prince Of Heaven tersebut, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rukia memejamkan mata dan bertanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri,

"Apa mungkin aku bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

"Tentu tidak," kata seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Rukia.

"Eemm… apa perlu aku meminta bantuan iblis dan malaikat itu?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja," jawab seseorang lagi dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Rukia tidak menyadarinya.

"Iblis atau malaikat?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi masih memejamkan mata.

"Tentu saja Iblis," kata seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Rukia sekali lagi.

"Apa dia bisa di percaya?" kata Rukia lagi dan masih tidak menyadari suara aneh yang terus menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia lebih baik dari Malaikat bodoh itu!" kata suara itu lagi.

"Benar ju… tunggu! Siapa yang menjawab pertanyaanku sedari tadi? Bukankah aku hanya sendiri di kamar ini, jangan-jangan…" kata Rukia mulai sadar.

Perlahan ia buka sepasang mata violetnya, dan yang ia lihat pertama adalah… mata musim gugur, ya, sepasang mata tajam yang tepat sejajar dengan kedua violet miliknya.

**Deg!**

"Halo, Sayang…?" kata lelaki yang sedari tadi berada di atas Rukia dengan seringai tajam, mengurung Rukia.

"Hwaaa… Iblis hentai!"

Rukia berteriak sekencang mungkin, dengan memposisikan telapak kaki di perut Ichigo, ia dorong sepenuh tenaga lelaki berambut jingga itu menjauh dari dirinya. Dan berhasil, sang iblis terlempar ke lantai bahkan terbentur tembok.

**Bruak!**

**Jduk!**

"Haah… haah…" kata Rukia dengan nada memburu memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Ichigo mulai bangun dari keterkaparannya, ia mengelus kepalanya sejenak dan memijat sedikit bahunya yang sakit. Ichigo hanya bisa meringis, ia berpikir, kenapa gadis sekecil itu bisa mengalahkannya?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Aku tidak merasa memanggilmu, mana Kaien?" tanya Rukia angkuh melipat tangan di depan dada dan masih berposisi duduk di kasurnya.

"Bukankah kau memanggilku tadi, Manis?" kata Ichigo dengan senyuman nakal dan itu berhasil membuat Rukia kembali berdebar dengan tingkah lelaki tampan di depannya.

"Cih! Mana mungkin aku memanggilmu?" kata Rukia sambil memalingkan wajah.

Sejenak Rukia berpikir, kenapa disini ada Ichigo? Bingo! Rukia baru ingat, tadi ia memukul sang malaikat hingga menembus awan dan melewati angkasa. Ah! Rukia mulai meruntuki perbuatan bodohnya.

"Sial!" maki Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah ingat, Tuanku?" tanya Ichigo yang kini membentangkan sayap hitamnya terbang ke arah Rukia dan duduk tepat di depannya. Sayap hitam itu hilang seiring dengan kata-kata gombalnya.

"Kau manis sekali, Rukia-ku." kata Ichigo dengan senyum.

**Ting!**

Bunyi termometer kemarahan Rukia yang sudah setingkat maksimum, wajahnya memerah padam bercampur dengan malu, tersipu, dan marah.

"KELUAR KAUUU… emp!" teriak Rukia di depan muka Ichigo.

**Brak!**

Pintu kamar Rukia tiba-tiba terbuka secara paksa oleh seseorang, dan dia adalah…

"Apa yang terjadi disi…" perkataan seseorang tersebut terpotong saat melihat posisi Rukia dengan… lelaki?

Terlihat dengan jelas, Rukia duduk di depan seorang lelaki dengan rambut mencolok di atas kasur, mulut Rukia di bugkam erat dengan seseorang tersebut sehingga seperti menjadikan kesan mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tabu.

"Si… siapa laki-laki it…tu?" kata Hisana terbata dengan langkah mulai mendekat.

Dengan cepat Rukia melepas bengkaman Ichigo dari bibirnya, mendorong Ichigo hingga hampir terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kak, aku bisa jelaskan! Sebenarnya dia…" kata Rukia panik dan mulai bersandiwara.

"Kyaaa…! Ganteng banget! Pacar kamu ya?" kata Hisana girang menyenggol tubuh Rukia dengan bahu miliknya.

"I, ini, bukan… Dia ibli… ah! Dia teman… aduh! Bagaimana ini?" kata Rukia sangat bingung.

Kini Hisana mulai mendekati Ichigo yang masih berekspresi terkejut melihat Rukia yang satu lagi. Apa ia bermimpi? Itulah pikir Ichigo saat ini.

"Wah, perkenalkan, aku saudara kembar Rukia, Hisana. Kau siapa, Tampan?" tanya Hisana dengan wajah tak berdosa bahkan sedikit menggoda.

Ichigo hanya ber'sweatdrop ria, sifat mereka sangat berbeda bahkan jauh berbeda.

"Ichigo," jawab Iblis tersebut datar.

"Wah! Kau beruntung sekali Rukia, tapi jangan terlalu terburu-buru dong? Kau kan masih muda," kata Hisana mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Rukia yang mendengar penuturan Hisana hanya bisa blushing memikirkan apa yang dimaksudkan Hisana. Memang tidak seharusnya Rukia berada sekamar dengan Ichigo, karena Ichigo terlihat oleh manusia.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa…" kata Rukia malu-malu dan menundukkan kepala.

"Hahaha… dengan begini aku bisa mendapatkan Pangeran Byakuya dengan mudah, khu khu khu khu…" kata Hisana dengan seringai licik berbalik meninggalkan kedua insan tadi.

"APA? Aku tidak terima!" kata Rukia berteriak pada Hisana yang mulai mencapai pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat bersenang-sengang, Adikku!" kata Hisana kemudian menutup pintu kamar Rukia dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Akh! Ini semua kesalahanmu!" kata Rukia menunjuk Ichigo dengan aura membunuh yang terpancar dari kedua mata violet indahnya.

"Kanapa kau manyalahkanku?" kata Ichigo datar dan cuek.

"Kau…" kata Rukia mulai hilang kesabaran dan mendekat pada Ichigo siap menghajarnya.

"Apa? Mau mengusirku? Cium aku dulu, Pendek!" kata Ichigo dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tidak akan pernah!" kata Rukia membuang muka.

Ichigo tidak mempedulikan gadis itu, kini Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Rukia dengan sangat santai. Ia lipat kedua tangannya ke atas kepala dan ia buat sebagai bantal, ia memejamkan mata dengan kerutan kekal di dahinya.

Rukia hanya diam, ia terlalu lelah berdebat degan iblis itu, ia mengambil sedikit duduk di kasurnya menatap sekilas Ichigo dan mendesah lelah.

"Ichigo… minggir, aku mau istirahat," kata Rukia lirih.

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Ichigo.

Ichigo tetap dalam posisi sebelumnya, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Rukia diam menatap iblis di sampingnya, Rukia berpikir, kenapa tiba-tiba hidupnya harus diisi oleh Malaikat dan Iblis yang tidak jelas? Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka membantu dirinya mencari cinta sejati? Apa ada seseorang yang menyuruhnya? Rukia menjadi bingung sendiri memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Dasar iblis sialan! Tapi dilihat-lihat dia tampan juga…" kata Rukia mulai melihat menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Iblis Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum, kemudian ia mengambil sedikit tempat di kasur itu untuk merebahkan badan sejenak, namun… ia tertidur.

**Malam hari**

Saat ini Rukia tengah mengucek kedua matanya pertanda bahwa ia akan membuka sepasang mata tersebut, awalnya kabur namun perlahan ia melihat ke arah jendela yang begitu gelap, bukan itu, sayap, sayap iblis Ichigo yang tengah diam termenung memandang langit malam yang sangat gelap, ia berkata,

"Mungkinkah aku bisa kembali lagi ke langit? Aku rindu tempat itu," tanya Ichigo pada hembusan angin malam yang menusuk kulit Rukia.

Rukia mulai terheran-heran, apa maksud Ichigo dengan kembali ke langit, Rukia memilih diam dan mendengarkan ocehan lelaki tersebut.

"Aku akan berusaha, aku pasti bia kembali dan menuntaskan misiku, tapi… apa aku bisa melakukannya? Ini terlalu sulit," kata Ichigo dengan nada sendu.

Rukia kini malah cengo di atas tempat tidur, kenapa iblis bisa selembut itu? Rukia menjadi heran sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kembali, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia membuat Ichigo terlonjak karena terkejut.

"Se-sejak kapan kau…" tanya Ichigo namun terpotong cepat.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Rukia seolah-olah tahu maksud Ichigo.

Ichigo membuang muka dan berkata,

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku juga tidak apa-apa, emang gue pikirin? Cih!" kata Rukia ikut-ikutan membuang muka.

Ichigo berjalan mejauhi jendela dan mendekati Rukia yang masih terduduk di kasurnya.

"Sampai kapan aku ada di sini? Kau tidak keberatan semua keluargamu mengetahuiku berada di dalam kamarmu?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya tinggal dengan Kak Hisana, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas," kata Rukia sambil menggibas-gibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

Ichigo mulai menyeringai tajam,

"Jadi kau senang aku berada di sini semalaman nanti?"

"Ma-maksudku…" kata Rukia mulai kehilangan kata-kata karena terpojok.

"Tidak perlu malu-malu, Sayang. Aku tidak keberatan kok tidur bersamamu," kata Ichigo yang kini telah memainkan ujung rambut hitam Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa ber'blushing ria, dan jantungnya pun berpacu lebih kencang.

"A, aku… Ah! Kau apa-apaan sih, Mesum!" kata Rukia kasar sambil menjambak rambut orange Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan sedangkan Rukia cengigisan tanda bahwa ia telah mampu menjinakkan iblis yang satu ini.

"Hahaha… rasakan ini," kata Rukia sambil menjambak rambut Ichigo lebih kuat dan Ichigo melawannya dengan menarik kepalanya sendiri berlawanan arah dengan tarikan Rukia.

"Lepaskan, Bodoh!" kata Ichigo mulai marah.

Namun Rukia salah, Ichigo yang sebelumnya melawan kini membiarkan rambutnya tertarik dan akibatnya, dengan gerak lambat Ichigo tertarik ke arah Rukia yang terhuyung ke belakang, dan kini posisi duduk Rukia berubah menjadi tidur dan posisi berdiri Ichigo berubah menjadi mengikuti arah Rukia.

Masih tetap, tangan Rukia menjambak rambut Ichigo, muka mereka sangat berdekatan, Ichigo memasang wajah terkejut begitu pula dengan Rukia. Mereka merasa baru kali pertama saling bertatapan sedekat ini.

Jantung Rukia berdegup kencang begitu pula dengan Ichigo, mereka seolah-olah ter-pause dalam posisi seperti itu,

"A, aku berdebar-debar," kata Rukia dalam hati yang masih menatap sepasang mata musim gugur iblis.

"Dia manis juga kalau dari dekat seperti ini," kata Ichigo dalam hati dengan senyum datarnya.

Rukia semakin bermuka merah saat Ichigo tersenyum padanya.

"I-Ichi-go, bisakah kau bangun dari atas-ku?" kata Rukia lirih sedikit ragu.

"Tidak, aku suka seperti ini," kata Ichigo tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ta-tapi i-ni ter-lalu de-kat," kata Rukia mulai tidak bisa mengendalikan getaran dalam dirinya, getaran ketegangan.

"Semakin dekat semakin baik kan?" kata Ichigo berbisik ke telinga kanan Rukia, dan pipi mereka berhasil menempel.

Ichigo yang memang suka menggoda tuannya itu, malah semakin membuat Rukia gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Ichigo mulai menggosokkan pipinya ke pipi Rukia.

"Iblis, sialan!" kata Rukia memaki Ichigo dalam hati.

**Cup!**

Dengan cepat Rukia mencium pipi Ichigo. Dengan terpaksa pastinya.

**Bum!**

"Selamat malam, Nona Rukia," kata seseorang yang muncul dari gumpalan asap.

"Cepat bangun dari atasku!" kata Rukia judes.

"Baik, Nona," kata Kaien yang kini telah berdiri di samping kasur Rukia.

"Ada yang perlu saya lakukan lagi, Nona?" tanya Kaien dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

"Tidak! Aku benci kalian!" kata Rukia angkuh kemudian menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut chappy berwarna putih bersih.

Kaien yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa terdiam bak patung di tempat itu hingga fajar menyingsing, sungguh aneh.

***(n_n)***

**Karakura High School**

Saat ini Rukia sedang berada di toilet wanita, ia membasuh wajahnya sekilas karena lelah. Ia tersenyum di kaca dengan wajah gembira.

"Kira-kira apa yang aku lakukan sebentar lagi ya? Ku kira Byakuya lebih tertarik dengan kakakku?" kata Rukia sedikit sendu.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" tanya Kaien yang memang sedari tadi berada di belakang Rukia.

"Tidak perlu, aku…"

Kata-kata Rukia terpotong, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di bagian perut dan kepalanya, Rukia seolah menunjukkan ekspresi menahan sesuatu, sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Dengan gerak cepat Rukia berlari memasuki salah satu WC dalam kamar mandi tersebut. Sang malaikat cinta yang terkejut hanya bisa mengikuti Rukia saat ini namun,

"Diam di situ, jangan mendekat!" teriak Rukia di balik pintu WC.

Malaikat Kaien menghentikan langkahnya, ia patuh, ia menunggu Rukia sampai ia keluar dengan sendirinya.

Di dalam, Rukia terus memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam dirinya, Rukia hanya bisa mendesah sakit dan perih di sekujur tubuhnya. Kakinya terasa lemas dan ia dapat terjatuh kapan saja, numun Rukia bertahan, ia berpegangan pada tembok di sampingnya dan menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Rukia mengambil selembar tissue di dalam kantung seragamnya, ia mengelap sesuatu yang telah menghiasi sekeliling mulutnya sedari tadi. Ia mengelap bagian itu dengan sangat kasar, seolah-olah ingin memastikan agar tidak ada satu pun yang tersisa.

"Sial!" hanya kata itu yang dapat Rukia katakan.

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia keluar dari WC tersebut dengan bibir yang pucat pasi bak mayat hidup, tubuhnya pun lunglai dan lemas. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Malaikat cinta Rukia berjalan keluar kamar mandi tersebut. Ia menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas sendiri dengan sangat lemas dan pandangannya pun mulai terlihat sangat kabur,

Tiba-tiba saja semua gelap, Rukia hanya mendengar suara langkah memburu sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran untuk sepenuhnya,

"Ru... Rukia? Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini?" kata seseorang yang berhasil menangkap Rukia sebelum terjatuh tadi.

Lelaki itu membawa Rukia menuju ke UKS dengan sangat hati-hati. Di dalam perjalanan gadis itu bergumam,

"Sakit…"

Lelaki yang berhasil menangkap Rukia tadi hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya,

"Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini?" kata lelaki itu menatap wajah menahan sakit Rukia.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

Hehehe lama menghilang, alah cuma beberapa Minggu kalie… udah lah maaph ya Reders, Quw lama gag update!

Sebenarnya fic ini terpikirkan begitu saja saat Ruki memandang langit, berhubung Ruki suka malaikat dan sayap, Ruki bayangin aja Ichigo-sayang punya sayap, hohoho… ternyata responnya baik! Makaci' ea…

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	3. Chapter 3

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Typo ,OOC, AU

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Riztichimaru**

**ruki4062jo**

**Yuki-ssme**

**MeoNg**

**Astrella Kurosaki**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**Girlinlightblue**

**edogawa Luffy**

**Arlheaa**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**Sorayuki Nichan**

**Aine Higurashi**

**bl3achtou4ro**

**Azalea Yukiko**

**Zheone Quin**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**ichirukiluna gituloh**

**sarsaraway20**

**JuLie-Chii IchiRuki ChuBbY**

**SecRet aRs  
**

**

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 2

* * *

**

Ada apa dengan Rukia? Rukia mengalami sakit yang luar biasa dalam dirinya… Dan Iblis Ichigo mengatakan sangat rindu pada langit, ia ingin kembali…

* * *

**~Prince Of The Hell Or Heaven~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Lelaki yang berhasil menangkap Rukia tadi hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya,

"Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini?" kata lelaki itu menatap wajah menahan sakit Rukia.

Lelaki berbadan tinggi itu segera menggendong Rukia dan membawanya menuju ke ujung lorong sekolah, tepatnya menuju UKS.

***(n_n)***

"Aku merasa hangat, siapa yang menolongku?" kata Rukia dalam hati.

Perlahan Rukia membuka kedua matanya, betapa terkejutnya pemilik mata violet itu. Dilihatnya saat ini wajah pangeran dambaannya tengah menggendong dirinya dengan wajah cemas menatap ke arah depan.

Rukia mulai senyum-senyum sendiri,

"Khu… khu… khu… kesempatan!" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini menutup kembali kedua matanya.

Dengan gerak lambat Rukia kembali memasang wajah menahan sakit, dan dengan perlahan juga Rukia mulai melingkarkan kedua tangan miliknya ke pinggang Byakuya.

"Sa… sakit…" kata Rukia dengan nada miris yang dibuat-buat.

Awalnya Byakuya terkejut, tapi setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Rukia yang menyedihkan, Byakuya memilih untuk diam dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Wah… hangatnya… ternyata sakit membawa berkah juga, hohoho…" kata Rukia dalam hati masih mencuri senyum datar dari wajah melasnya.

Byakuya semakin mengeratkan gendongannya saat ia merasa tubuh Rukia semakin panas, ia mulai panik sekarang.

Di lain pihak Rukia kini tersenyum kecut, memang tadinya hanya ber-acting tapi sekarang sakit itu jauh lebih sakit dari sebelumnya, ia mulai sesak untuk bernafas.

"Wah, bisa bahaya kalau aku sampai di UKS, Byakuya-sama akan tahu…" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini sebelah tangannya telah berpindah memegangi dadanya yang sakit.

"Ber-hen-ti!" kata Rukia lumayan tercekat.

Rukia menarik keras baju Byakuya di bagian lengan kanannya. Byakuya langsung berhenti dan menatap Rukia.

"Tu-turun-kan a-ku…" kata Rukia menatap sepasang mata abu-abu milik lelaki pujaannya.

"Tapi kau sak…" kata Byakuya lembut namun segera terpotong.

"A-ku bisa jalan sen-diri," kata Rukia kemudian.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Byakuya menurunkan Rukia tepat di depannya. Rukia segera membenarkan seragam sekolahnya yang kusut, dia masih agak pusing, namun itu sudah biasa untuknya.

"Terima kas…" kata Rukia dengan senyum manis namun terpotong oleh suatu teriakan yang sangat keras.

"BYAKUYA-SAMA…!"

Rukia hanya bisa melengos mengetahui sesuatu yang semakin mendekat itu. Dengan gerak cepat Hisana menubruk bahu adiknya, dengan maksud menyingkirkan sang adik dari depan Byakuya. Alhasil Rukia yang memang masih lemah terdorong ke samping hingga tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan dinding.

"Aw!" jerit Rukia agak tertahan.

Dengan gerak cepat Hisana tersenyum penuh arti ke arah adiknya tersebut, kemudian dengan segera ia menatap Byakuya yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"Eemm… Byakuya-sama, Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, ini mengenai acara tahunan OSIS…" kata Hisana mulai mengalihkan perhatian Byakuya.

Byakuya yang memang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengikuti Hisana, ia memang seorang ketua OSIS dan kebetulan Hisana adalah seketaris umum.

Dengan perlahan Hisana menarik tangan Byakuya mengikuti langkahnya, dan berhasil, Byakuya benar-benar melupakan kehadiran Rukia. Hisana berbalik melihat adiknya yang masih bersandar di tembok, Hisana menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak membentuk kata tanpa suara,

"Dia milikku."

"Dasar curang!" kata Rukia membalas kakaknya lirih.

"Seandainya aku sehat, dengan cepat kujitak perempuan itu, Huh!" lanjut Rukia mulai menjauhi tembok tersebut.

Namun baru satu langkah Rukia menginjakkan kaki, kepalanya pusing berat, dan ia kembali bersandar di tembok berpose seksi di dinding, tepatnya berpose menahan sakit dengan sebelah tangan terangkat di atas kepala.

"Sial… Sakit sekali…" kata Rukia dengan nada seksi.

"Nona Rukia, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya malaikat cinta yang baru saja datang.

"Apa dia bilang? Tidak apa-apa? Yang ada ya terjadi apa-apa." kata Rukia dalam hati mulai kesal.

"Nona Rukia? Halo… Nona Rukia? Halo… " kata Malaikat Kaien menanggapi kediaman Rukia dengan terus terbang mengelilingi gadis tersebut.

Tangan Rukia yang mulanya memijat lembut kepalanya kini tergenggam erat. Di suasana hatinya yang buruk, tingkah laku sang malaikat semakin membuatnya emosi.

"Pergi kau, Pengganggu!"

Dengan satu teriakan keras, Rukia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya tepat di pipi sang malaikat, dan hasilnya malaikat langsung jatuh tersungkur di lantai tak berdaya.

"Dasar, Bodoh!" kata Rukia mulai meninggalkan seonggok makhluk tak berguna tersebut.

Dengan masih berpegangan pada dinding-dinding, Rukia berjalan menuju ke kelasnya dengan sangat lemah.

"Hai, Manis!" kata seseorang tepat di belakang Rukia.

Dengan gerak lambat Rukia membalikkan badan ke belakang dan…

"Hwaaa…!" Rukia berteriak dan jatuh pingsan di tempat.

Ichigo terkejut, kenapa Rukia keget? Padahal ia tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan, hanya saja saat Rukia berbalik, hidung mereka tidak disengaja bersentuhan, karena Ichigo berdiri tepat di belakang Rukia, untuk menggodanya pasti. Ichigo menyeringai puas.

"Hwaaa…!"

Terengar satu teriakan lagi dari belakang dan ternyata ia adalah salah satu siswi yang melihat wujud Ichigo dalam bentuk Iblis berseragam sekolah dengan sayap hitam.

Bukannya lari ketakutan, siswi tersebut malah melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat '45 ke arah samping, dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik puluhan siswi lain mendatangi gadis tersebut dan memandang Ichigo dengan sorot mata terpesona.

Ichigo yang dilihat seperti itu hanya bisa berekspresi cengo di tempat, dalam waktu sekejap semua siswi di tempat itu menggerubungi Ichigo dan menarik-narik bulu-bulu dari sayap hitam Ichigo hingga beberapa diantaranya rontok.

"Hentikan! Hei!" kata Ichigo tak berdaya.

"Wah, sayapnya seperti sungguhan ya?"

"Iya, keren sekali!"

Rukia yang mendengar suara berisik di depannya, kini bangun dari keterkaparannya. Ia menatap segerombolan orang di depannya. Ia berusaha bangun dan…

"Hwahahaha… terus… hajar iblis itu… hahaha…" Rukia malah tertawa sangat lantang.

"Sial!" Ichigo hanya bisa berkata seperti itu.

Dengan terpaksa Ichigo menerobos gerombolan itu dengan cara menubrukkan dirinya dengan liar. Alhasil siswi yang di tubruk olehnya terlempar jauh dan mati di tempat.

"Apa yang kau…" kata Rukia cengo melihat tingkah Ichigo.

Dengan cepat Ichigo menarik dan mengangkat Rukia ke bahunya. Dengan kecepatan kilat Ichigo membawa dirinya serta gadis dalam gendongannya menjauh. Rukia hanya bisa meronta memukuli punggung Ichigo.

"Lepas, Bodoh!" bentak Rukia menjambak, memukul, menendang semua yang ada pada diri Ichigo.

"Diamlah, kau sakit kan?" kata Ichigo dengan keras.

Rukia terdiam, 'Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku sakit?' Rukia memilih patuh sekarang.

**Koridor depan**

Dengan hati-hati Ichigo menurunkan Rukia dari bahunya, Ichigo masih berdiri lesu menopang tubuhnya pada tembok di sampingnya. Keringat mulai menetes dari wajah tampannya, napasnya memburu dan Rukia cuma bisa diam melihat itu semua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Ichigo?" kata Rukia sedikit khawatir.

Ichigo menghentikan usahanya menghirup napas dalam-dalam, ia melirik Rukia dengan tatapan ganjil, kemudian dengan gerak lambat tiba-tiba Ichigo memeluk Rukia.

"Kau menghawatirkanku? Terima kasih, Rukia-hime…" kata Ichigo dengan senyum penuh arti.

**Blush!**

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah, kenapa Ichigo selalu membuatnya berdebar? Dasar!

"Lepaskan aku, Mesum!" kata Rukia yang telah sadar dari ketersipuannya dan dengan keras menginjak kaki Ichigo.

"Aw! Sakit!" kata Ichigo yang kini berjongkok mengelus-elus kakinya.

Sedangkan Rukia hanya tersenyum puas dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang, menatap angkuh sang iblis.

"Cih! Rasakan itu! Dasar penggoda!" kata Rukia dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa kau bilang? Penggoda?" kata Ichigo dengan seringai tajam.

"Ya, kau penggoda, Maniak! Dasar aneh!" bentak Rukia judes.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, dengan cepat ia mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Seringai tajam mulai nampak di ujung bibirnya. Dengan satu jentikan tangan sayap hitam di bahunya menghilang. Ichigo mendekat ke arah Rukia, semakin dekat dan dekat, Rukia terpojok.

"Kau belum tahu siapa diriku, Nona?" kata Ichigo dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau ma-mau me-lakukan a-pa?" tanya Rukia terutus-putus.

Ichigo tidak menjawabnya, ia tatap dalam-dalam violet indah itu dan Ichigo tersenyum sangat manis. Rukia yang melihat senyum itu hanya bisa tersipu dan jantungnya kini telah berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat sehingga kaki yang ia gunakan untuk berpijak di bumi semakin lemas.

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Rukia, awalnya ia menatap tajam kedua mata violet itu, namun semakin lama tatapan itu melembut. Dan begiu dekat dengan wajah manis Rukia, kedua mata musim gugur itu terpejam.

Rukia tidak bisa bergerak, pergelangan tangan kiri Rukia di genggam erat oleh iblis tersebut. Rukia dapat menebak apa yang sebentar lagi terjadi, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, tubuhnya kaku. Dan saat kedua bibir itu hampir bertemu,

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo?" tanya sebuah suara dingin di samping mereka.

Ichigo langsung menjauhkan diri dari Rukia dan menatap tajam lelaki yang baru saja datang tersebut.

"Dia sedang sakit, kau tidak mengerti?" lanjut suara dingin tersebut.

Ichigo tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, lelaki yang baru saja datang itu langsung menarik tangan kanan Rukia, membawanya pergi. Tapi sayang Ichigo masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia sebelah kiri. Alhasil terjadilah fenomena tarik-menarik antara Ichigo dan lelaki ber-aura dingin tersebut.

"Hei, lepaskan aku, Bodoh!" kata Rukia membentak pada Ichigo.

"Byakuya-sama, tolong lepaskan aku, ya?" kata Rukia sangat manis pada Byakuya.

Keduanya tidak menggubris permohonan Rukia, Rukia mulai lelah terdorong ke kanan dan ke kiri tak jelas. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya diam.

"Baiklah, dia untukmu," kata Ichigo melepas tarikan tangan kiri Rukia kemudian langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Byakuya dan Rukia di tempat.

Rukia melihat kepergian punggung kokoh itu, entah kenapa ada rasa yang berbeda saat melihat sosok itu pergi, namun lamunannya segera berlalu saat Byakuya menegurnya,

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya lembut.

"Oh, aku baik-baik saja, Byakuya-sama," kata Rukia dengan senyum lebar.

Sebenarnya apa tujuan iblis itu? Apakah benar ia hanya bermaksud untuk membantu Rukia mendapatkan Byakuya? Tapi entah kenapa Rukia sedikit kecewa dengan pernyataan tersebut. Ia ingin lebih dari itu sekarang.

***(n_n)***

**Kamar Rukia**

Saat ini Rukia tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya, ia tengah bermimpi indah tentang pujaan hatinya, maka dari itu di setiap hembusan napasnya ia selalu tersenyum. Dan seseorang yang sedari tadi melihatnya hanya bisa cengo di tempat.

"Apa yang sedang dia impikan?" kata sang iblis yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia melewati jendela kamar yang masih terbuka.

"Emm… Ich…" gumam Rukia dalam tidur.

"Apa? Dia menyebut namaku?" kata sang iblis girang.

Ichigo yang mulai PD karena namanya di sebut, kini mengambil tempat di samping Rukia dan tiduran sama seperti gadis itu. Ia mengelus-elus rambut Rukia dengan lembut.

"Manis sekali tuanku ini ya?" kata Ichigo kemudian, memulai aksi menggodanya.

Rukia yang masih dalam keadaan tidur, malah tambah asik di elus-elus seperti itu. Dengan gerak lambat Rukia memeluk seseorang yang ada di sampingnya, Rukia merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Ichigo menatap dalam-dalam gadis yang kini tepat di depannya, jantung sang iblis berdetak sangat cepat, baru kali ini sang iblis merasakannya, padahal di langit sana sang iblislah yang selalu membuat pasangannya berdebar, tapi kenapa sekarang dirinya yang berdebar?

Tanpa Ichigo sadari wajahnya semakin mendekat dan mendekat pada sosok gadis yang kini merangkulnya, dan saat hampir merapat…

"Eemm… " gumam Rukia yang kini berusaha membuka matanya dan…

"Hwaaa…!" teriak Rukia begitu mendapati Ichigo yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menciumnya.

Dengan cepat Rukia mendorong wajah yang sudah monyong itu menjauh dan Rukia langsung bangun dan berdiri bersandar di tembok. Ichigo terkejut, apa yang ia lakukan?

Ichigo bangun perlahan dari kasur Rukia kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal,

"Hahaha, maafkan aku…" kata sang iblis dengan tawa garingnya.

Rukia cengo di tempat, sejak kapan iblis mesum itu meminta maaf untuk perbuatan mesumnya? Rukia menjadi heran sendiri di buatnya.

Ichigo mulai berdiri dan mensejajarkan tubuh tingginya di depan Rukia, ia menatap lembut gadis itu,

"Entah apa yang kurasakan padamu, aku…" kata iblis itu lirih.

"…" Rukia masih terdiam jantungnya berdebar hebat menunggu lanjutan kata itu.

"Aku me…"

**Wusshh…**

Tiba-tiba angin kencang masuk ke dalam jendela kamar Rukia, Ichigo yang merasa ada sesuatu yang akan datang segera bersiaga di depan Rukia.

"Waah… Pangeran!" terdengar teriakan dari balik jendela tersebut.

"K-kau…" kata Ichigo tercengang.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

Ok! Maaph ea, Ruki telat Update! Males mode oN...

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	4. Chapter 4

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Typo ,OOC, AU

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Yuuna Hihara_ **memang dibuat mesum kayak gitu, mau bikin beda… biasanya kan cuek. Ok! Nui dah update!

**Arlheaa_ **Dia adalah… pacar Ichigo yang ke-278… siapa ya?

**SeCreT aRs_ **pete? Gila luch! Gag ah! Hehehe… Ruki suka baca r'piu kamu, Cin! Ok banget!

**Hatsune JuLie Michaelis_ **oh, Julie-Cin… makachu ia? Dah bersedia me'repiu… qita sama-sama ya… Ruki kan uda update, kamu juga lah, satu aja…

**Jee-ya Zettyra_ **ia, Rukia sakit apa sih? *Autor uga gag tau, Je-Cin!* Aduh! Hisana ntuh emang nakal, Ichigo kayaknya emang uda kesengsem tuh! Cepet update yang P. Simulasi'na, Cin! GPL

**Meyrin Hawk_ **dia ntuh pacar Ichi yang ke-278… siapa ya?

**Yankz Namiyukimi-chan_ **iya, Ichigo jail banget, Ruki suka sosok Ichigo yang jadi Iblis mesum, hahaha… ntuh pacar Ichigo yang ke-278, hahaha, gila, Bok?

**The Lord of Lucifer_ **keren? Makasih, Cin… nui dah update, moga suka!

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki_ **ya, begitulah, rebutan! Yang datang ntuh pacar Ichigo… aduch, gimana nui?

**Sorayuki Nichan_ **ternyata da typo yang nyantol ia, wew! Ruki harus semakin membuka mata selebar-lebar'na nui, kalu perlu pakek Lup *nyolong Lup di Leb. Bio*

**Aya-na Rifa'i_ **makasih ya Nee… maci sempet r'viu Ruki, ntuh Ichi, Nee… yang manggil, pacarnya, bisa di bilang pemujanya.

**_ **oh ya? Makasih lho uda nge'repiu… nui dah update Liekichi-Cin…

**Azalea Yukiko_ **kan dah jadi temen en satu kelas ma Bya-kun, Cin. Ada kug di chap 1 kalu gag salah.

**Master of bankai_ **yang datang pacar Ichigo… hayo… sapa coba? Thunkz kalu di fav. I luph You, CintaQuw… Emuach deh! *mutah*

**Astrella Kurosaki_ **pasti ketiga orang itu ya? Emang salah satu dari mereka sih… ada kug di chap ini, dia pacar Ichigo loh, atow bisa di bilang pemujanya malah…

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'_ **yang datang pacar sekaligus pemuja Ichi, Sora-Cin!

**Yuki-ssme_ **emang dibuat gitu, Cin! Emang dari lahir tuh iblis dah mesum, hahaha, dia itu… sapa ya? Dia pemuja Ichigo…

**aRaRancHa_ **Emang Bya-kun kaya gitu kuan, Cin? Tapi bedanya nui agak terang-terangan.. yang datang pacarnya Ichigo, tapi bukan sungguhan, Ah! Baca aje deh, Cin!

**A.****_ **yang datang pacar Ichigo yang ke-278, Cin! Hebat ya? Ah! Ichigo emang gila. Pangeran? Kenapa pangeran? Baca aje, Cin!

**Aine Higurasi_ **wah, lama gag denger kabar nui bocah! Itu pemuja Ichigo yang menjabat pacar ke-278, ih! Serem! Baca aja ceritanya, CintaQuw…

**Bl3achtou4ro_ **emang selalu mereka bertiga ya? Kalu gag Inoue, ya Senna kalu gag Neliel… yah pilihaja deh Cin, kali ja tebakan kamubener. Hehehe…

**MeoNg_ **bukan Inoue, Cin! Lainnya itu, tapi jenisnya sama… *What?* me- itu emank banyak loh, bisa aja membencimu? Ah, banyak deh!

**Edogawa Luffy_ **bukan pangeran beneran, tapi jadi-jadian, hanya sebutan bagi para fans'na… makaci dah r'viu, Cin!

**IchiRukiluna Gituloh_ **gag icha? Wah kenapa yaw? Ya, udahlah, Cin! Makaci loh dah r'viu, Quw gi sibuk, Non. Ini ja terpaksa, karena pengen. Quw dah kelas 3, bentar agi ujian, terus kuliah, ah! Botak gue! *gag nyambung*

* * *

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 3

* * *

**

Iblis Ichigo akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Rukia… Tapi tiba-tiba angin kencang datang… Dan seseorang muncul…

* * *

**~Prince Of The Hell Or Heaven~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

Tiba-tiba angin kencang masuk ke dalam jendela kamar Rukia, Ichigo yang merasa ada sesuatu yang akan datang segera bersiaga di depan Rukia.

"Waaah… Pangeran!" terdengar teriakan dari balik jendela tersebut.

"K-kau…" kata Ichigo tercengang.

Rukia yang hanya bisa mendengar suara itu awalnya diam saja, ia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang tersebut karena terhalangi oleh punggung tegap Ichigo.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu, Pangeran… Aku merindukanmu!" kata seseorang itu sangat lantang.

Rukia pun mulai penasaran dan mengambil langkah ke samping untuk dapat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang ke kamarnya.

Sayap putih, gadis cantik, tinggi yang sempurna, body yang sexy dan rambut panjang berwarna…

"Hijau? Aneh sekali… Seperti lumut… " kata Rukia namun sangat lirih.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang heran.

"Ah! Pangeran ini… Sudah mendapat penggantiku ya?" tanya seeorang itu dan ia bernama Neliel.

"Aku malas berdebat denganmu, Nel. Cepat kembali ke langit!" kata Ichigo dengan nada memaksa.

Rukia yang awalnya tidak ikut campur pun kini menggait sedikit baju seragam Ichigo dan menariknya, alhasil Ichigo langsung menoleh ke arah Rukia dan sedikit menunduk, agar ia bisa melihat jelas wajah gadis tersebut.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Rukia datar.

Ichigo mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia bingung harus menyebut gadis hijau itu apa baginya.

"E… dia… dia itu…" kata Ichigo ragu.

"Pacar! Ya, aku pacar ke-278 dari Pangeran Ichigo!" kata Neliel sangat bangga.

"APA?" kata Rukia terkejut dan langsung melotot ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa meringis dan tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa.

"Jadi kau seorang playboy, Iblis mesum?" kata Rukia angkuh dengan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan…" kata Ichigo cepat namun sayang dengan cepat pula dipotong oleh Rukia.

"Tidak perlu! Dasar mesum!" kata Rukia kemudian dengan cepat membuang muka.

Neliel hanya diam, ia heran, kenapa Ichigo begitu lemah di depan gadis itu? Atau mungkin gadis pendek itu pacar ke-279 setelah dirinya?

Ah! Neliel segera menepis pikiran tersebut, ia tidak peduli dengan sebanyak apapun pacar milik Iblis tampan tersebut, yang penting dirinya adalah salah satu dari banyaknya gadis yang beruntung dapat menjadi korban Ichigo.

"Aku sudah terlambat 2 bulan…" kata Nel lirih.

Ichigo hanya ber'sweetdrop di tempat, sedangkan Rukia langsung melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya, Mesum?" tanya Rukia dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau tidak mengerti, dia tidak…" kata Ichigo santai, bahkan sangat datar.

"Aku mengerti, kau telah me…" jawab Rukia penuh emosi namun terpotong oleh suatu teriakan.

"I…CHI… GO…!" teriak makhluk hijau bernama Neliel tersebut.

Spontan, Ichigo dan Rukia mengarahkan pandang menuju ke sosok Neliel yang kini telah melentangkan kedua tangan miliknya ke arah samping, posisi siap untuk menyerang, atau lebih tepatnya memeluk.

"AKU RINDU PADAMU…" kata Nel yang kini berlari dengan gerakan slow yang dramatik menuju ke arah Ichigo, sangat lambat.

Ichigo langsung panik, keringat dingin mulai menetes membanjiri dahinya, dengan gerak cepat ia mencengkeram kedua bahu Rukia dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkannya sedikit kasar.

"Rukia, tolong aku! Cium aku! Kumohon…" kata Ichigo memaksa.

Rukia hanya membuang muka.

"Bukan urusanku!" kata Rukia judes.

"Tolonglah, Rukia! Dia semakin mendekat!" kata Ichigo yang menyadari Neliel sudah berjarak 3 meter dari dirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" kata Rukia angkuh.

Ichigo langsung berlutut dan memeluk sebelah kanan kaki Rukia dan mulai menangis bombay meminta untuk diselamatkan, tepatnya dicium.

"Rukia… Ayolah... Tuanku yang manis…" kata Ichigo mulai menggombali majikannya.

Rukia mendesah perlahan kemudian berkata, "Baiklah," kata gadis itu malas.

Ichigo langsung saja berdiri dan menghadap di depan Rukia.

"Tapi ada syaratnya, kau setuju?" kata Rukia licik.

Ichigo yang melihat Neliel sudah berjarak kurang dari 2 meter pun hanya bisa mengangguk cepat tanpa menjawab.

"Tutup matamu," kata Rukia dengan senyum manis.

Ichigo yang tidak bisa berpikir apapun kini segera menutup mata dan menundukkan kepalanya agar Rukia bisa menggapai pipinya.

Kebiasaan Rukia hanya mau mencium pipinya dan harapan Ichigo sejak dulu pasti lebih dari itu. Namun Ichigo tahu Rukia tidak akan melakukannya.

Dengan gerak lambat Rukia menggapai kedua bahu tegap Ichigo, kedua kakinya ia jinjitkan semaksimal mungkin, dengan mata terpejam dan senyum Rukia menuju ke arah pipi Ichigo…

Tunggu, Rukia melewatkan bagian itu, wajah Rukia terus bergerak ke atas dan…

**Cup!**

Satu ciuman berhasil mendarat di dahi Ichigo, Ichigo yang terkejut langsung membuka kedua matanya dan yang bisa ia rasakan hanya… berdebar.

**Deg!**

"Ruki…"

**Bum!**

Satu ledakan terjadi saat Neliel telah mencapai 1 cm dari Ichigo. Nel menghentikan gerakannya saat ia mulai terbatuk dengan asap hasil ledakan barusan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa-apaan ini?" kata Neliel menggibas-gibaskan sebelah tangannya mengusir asap.

Setelah asap lenyap, muncullah sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi oleh Rukia, ia sedikit menundukkan badannya seperti biasa, memberi salam pada tuannya.

"Selamat malam, Nona Rukia," kata lelaki bersayap putih bernama Kaien.

Rukia hanya diam, ia terlihat heran dengan menatap malaikat cinta di depannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" kata Rukia membuat heran Kaien.

Dengan segera lelaki bermata hijau itu melihat dirinya sendiri, sebuah setelan jas tuxedo berawarna putih bersih menempel pada dirinya. Bahkan baju tersebut terlihat sangat megah dengan pola pita emas yang menjalar di setiap sisi dan sudut dari setelan tersebut. Dan yang terakhir adalah sebuah mawar merah segar melekat di dada kirinya.

"Wah! Aku pasti sangat tampan!" kata Kaien yang langsung berputar-putar di depan Rukia. "Benar kan?" lanjutnya saat menatap Rukia kembali.

Rukia hanya diam dan sweetdrop di tempat.

"Apa mungkin karena aku mencium dahi Ichigo? Maka hasilnya akan berbeda?" kata Rukia membatin.

"Ka-Kaien dono?" kata suatu suara selain Rukia dan Kaien.

Dengan cepat Kaien berbalik dan terlihatlah makhluk hijau yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya, kenapa Malaikat Kaien tidak menyadirinya? Bodoh!

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Kaien memarahi makhluk sebangsanya tersebut, malaikat, karena Neliel memiliki sayap berwarna putih.

"A-aku sudah terlambat 2 bulan…" katanya namun terputus oleh Rukia.

"Dasar, Si mesum itu! Tak kusangka ia sangat teramat hina!" kata Rukia dengan nada sebal.

Kaien hanya bisa bertampang seperti yang Ichigo lakuakan sebelumnya. Datar dan biasa saja.

"Lanjutkan kata-katamu, Nel…" kata Kaien datar dan malas.

"Ya… sudah terlambat 2 bulan aku tak melihatnya… Padahal 1 detik pun aku tak mau lepas darinya!" kata Neliel polos sekaligus menggebu-gebu.

Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya bisa cengo di tempat, ia tahu tak seharusnya ia mencampuri urusan para makhluk aneh seperti mereka. Memang dasar dirinya saja yang terlalu bodoh, begitulah isi kepala Rukia.

"Apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanya Kaien tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin bertemu Ichigo!" jawab Neliel tegas.

"Lalu?" kata Kaien seakan tahu jalan pikiran gadis di depannya.

"Mengajaknya menikah…" kata Neliel malu-malu.

"Kau tahu kan? Ichigo tidak akan melakukannya? Dia itu hanya mempermainkanmu!" kata Kaien dengan nada kencang.

Rukia yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terlonjak kaget, baru pertama kali ia melihat Kaien semarah itu, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Ichigo?

"Ta-tapi aku sangat mencin…" kata Neliel tergagap.

"Sekarang pulanglah, Ichigo tidak ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Kaien judes.

"Tunggu, Kaien!" kata Rukia menyela.

"Maaf, Nona Rukia, ini masalah kami…" kata Kaien segan.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Siapa Ichigo sebenarnya?" tanya Rukia dengan sorot mata meminta penjelasan.

"Baiklah, Iblis Ichigo adalah…" kata Kaien bermaksud menjelaskan namun terptong cepat.

"Dia adalah pangeranku! Dia sangat populer! Dia tampan! Dan aku menduduki pacar ke-278. Aku sangat mengaguminya!" kata Neliel menggebu-gebu.

Rukia hanya bisa sweetdrop di tempat, sekarang ia tahu alasan sifat mesum Ichigo, ya… bawaan dari lahir. Maniak playboy gila, 'Sial!'

"Aku kesini juga ingin mengatakan kalau setengah dari mereka akan menuju ke bumi, karena itu aku ingin mendahului mere…" kata Neliel terpotong oleh Kaien.

"APA?" teriak Kaien terkejut.

Rukia yang mulai bosan dengan arah pembicaraan tersebut memilih berjalan ke arah kasur miliknya kemudian berbaring dengan selimut yang telah membungkus tubuhnya.

"Siapa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dari atas tempat tidur. "Kenapa dia sampai di kejar oleh ratusan gadis seperti itu?" lanjutnya.

"Ichigo adalah…" kata Neliel ingin menjelaskan.

"Biar aku, Rumput laut!" kata Kaien judes.

"Huh!" Neliel pun membuang muka ke arah samping.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala…" kata Kaien membuka penjelasannya.

Rukia yang tidak yakin akan cerita tersebut mulai memejamkan matanya, ia lelah, ia berusaha tidur sekarang.

"Ah, maksudku, Ichigo adalah Iblis yang diberi julukan 'Prince Of The Hell' oleh 3 dimensi langit. Dengan ketampanan serta rayuan gombal andalannya, setiap gadis dari neraka dapat di takhlukkan oleh 'Pangeran dari Neraka' tersebut, begitu juga gadis-gadis dari dimensi ke-dua, yaitu Surga, tak tanggung-tanggung, gadis bersayap putih pun menjadi korban dari rayuan Ichigo…" Kaien mengambil nafas.

"Nel adalah Gadis Surga ke-278 yang telah resmi menjadi pacarnya, semua tahu Ichigo bukanlah Iblis yang setia, entah kenapa semua gadis berebut menjadi pacarnya, aku jadi iri…" jelas Kaien dengan berbagai ekspresi wajah.

"Dasar bodoh!" gumam Rukia dengan mata masih tertutup.

Meskipun Rukia sudah berposisi akan tidur, ia masih bisa mendengar penjelasan malaikat cinta tersebut.

"Suatu hari, Putri Surga datang menuju dimensi neraka, dan saat itulah semua berubah… Ichigo langsung mendekati dan merayu putri tersebut, ia tidak tahu kalau gadis tersebut adalah putri dimensi 2 dari langit. Saat putri telah jatuh cinta sekaligus mengetahui kebenaran Ichigo memiliki ratusan pacar, Ichigo dikutuk…"

"Rasakan itu!" kata Rukia dalam hati masih dalam keadaan terpejam menuju tidur.

"Ichigo diusir dari langit dan boleh kembali jika ia berhasil menyatukan makhluk bumi dengan cinta sejati. Ichigo yang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, dan memang kerjaannya memainkan cinta, membuatku mendapat tugas untuk menemani Ichigo di bumi dan…"

"…" Rukia sudah terlelap 10 menit yang lalu.

"Ichigo tidak akan kembali selamanya jika ia…"

***(n_n)***

**Karakura High School**

Saat ini Rukia tengah berada di pinggir lapangan. Saat pelajaran olahraga, hanya dialah yang memilih untuk duduk santai di bawah pohon rindang. Gadis itu terlalu malas untuk beraktifitas. Lagi pula ia memiliki penyakit yang lumayan mengganggu hidupnya.

"O… Jadi Ichigo itu playboy… Iblis yang tampan… Pantas saja gadis lumut itu mengejarnya seperti itu…" kata Rukia mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

"Tapi, kenapa ia di usir dari langit? Ah! Aku sudah tertidur dan melewatkan penjelasan itu, Bodoh!" kata Rukia sambil memukul pelan kepalanya.

**Buak!**

Sebuah bola voli berhasil mendarat tepat di atas kepala Rukia yang memang sedari tadi hanya melamun di tempat. Rukia hanya diam karena terlalu kaget.

"Rukia! Cepat lempar bolanya!" teriak Ashido, lelaki berambut merah yang tampan.

Ia tidak menyadari bola tersebut telah mendarat di kepala Rukia.

"Sial!" maki Rukia dalam hati.

Dengan cepat Rukia lempar bola tersebut ke arah samping dan itu berarti berlawanan arah menuju lapangan voli. Ashido hanya menunjukkan tampang heran, sedangkan Rukia tersenyum puas.

**Buak!**

Terdengar bola terpantul mengenai sesuatu, saat Rukia melihat ke arah samping… Terlihat Kaien bermuka bola tengah berdiri tegak tak jauh dari Rukia, alhasil terjadilah ledakan dari malaikat tersebut.

**Bum!**

Kerutan di dahi, wajah memerah yang bercetak bola, mata tajam dan aura angkuh yang kuat. Iblis Ichigo keluar dari gumpalan asap tersebut dengan bola voli di tangan kanannya.

***(n_n)***

Ichigo bergerak ke arah Rukia dengan tampang seram. Rukia bergidik melihat ekspresi Ichigo.

"Siapa yang melemparku?" tanya Ichigo dengan aura hitam yang sangat menyeramkan.

Awalnya Rukia bengong, tidak mungkin ia mengaku dalam keadaan seperti ini, karena ia tahu Ichigo tak seramah Kaien. Dengan cepat Rukia menunjuk ke arah seseorang berambut merah yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arah Rukia, lelaki itu ingin mengambil bola miliknya.

"Woi! Lempar bolanya!" teriak Ashido yang kini mulai berlari menuju ke arah Ichigo.

**Blaaarrr!**

Api berwarna hitam membakar tubuh Ichigo. Aura kemarahan yang tak pernah Rukia lihat sebelumnya. Di remasnya kuat-kuat bola voli di tangannya.

**Blesss!**

Kelima jari Ichigo menembus permukaan bola tersebut dan bola itu pun kempes seketika. Dibuangnya dengan kasar sisa bola voli tersebut. Dengan aura yang tak berubah ia berjalan menghampiri lelaki berambut merah yang berhenti tak jauh dari Rukia.

"Kau yang melemparnya?" tanya Ichigo tepat di depan Ashido.

"…" Ashido tidak mengerti maksud lelaki berambut jingga tersebut. Karena seingatnya ia melempar dan berhenti di depan Rukia bukan dirinyalah yang melempar ke arah Ichigo.

"Aduh… Ini semua salahku… Maafkan aku, Ashido…" kata Rukia dalam hati yang mengetahui kebodohannya telah berbohong pada Ichigo.

Ichigo mencengkeram kerah baju olahraga yang di kenakan Ashido, kemudian menatapnya tajam. Reaksi Ashido hanya diam dan bermuka datar.

"Kau yang melempar dan mengenai gadis itu kan?" kata Ichigo sangar.

"Apa? Kenapa dia bisa tahu?" kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu?" jawab Ashido enteng.

Ashido tidak tahu kalau bola tersebut mengenai Rukia sebelum mendarat di tanah.

"Kutanya! Kau yang melempar pada Rukia kan?" kata Ichigo mulai emosi.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Ashido dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Sial!" kata Ichigo sangat keras dan dengan cepatnya Ichigo menonjok rahang kanan Ashido.

**Buak!**

"Hwaaa… Apa-apaan ini!" kata Rukia lumayan terkejut.

Rukia yang awalnya bengong di tempat kini berlari menuju ke arah Ichigo yang berhasil memukul Ashido hingga jatuh terjelembab ke tanah.

Rukia tidak menyangka, padahal Rukia pikir Ichigo marah karena dirinya sendiri telah terlempari bola, ternyata ia marah karena bola itu mengenai kepala Rukia.

"Sudah, Ichigo!" kata Rukia menarik sebagian kecil dari seragam putih lelaki tersebut.

Ichigo berbalik ke arah Rukia, kemudian memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Tuanku?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada khawatir.

"A-aku… ti-tidak apa-apa…" kata Rukia gugup.

Ichigo segera mengendorkan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Akan kuhajar orang itu," kata Ichigo kemudian berbalik.

"Ja-jangan!" kata Rukia menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Ichigo. "Sudah, tidak perlu…" kata Rukia sangat lembut.

"Baiklah, kalau kau yang minta aku bisa apa, tapi…" kata Ichigo kemudian.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Imbalannya… cium aku…" kata Ichigo dengan nada menggoda.

"…?" Rukia masih diam dan bingung.

"Disini…" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk dahinya.

**Blush!**

Seketika itu juga muka Rukia menjadi memerah dan memanas. Ia tidak menduga bahwa Ichigo sempat merasakan ciuman di dahi tersebut.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mau!" kata Rukia mulai membuang muka, tak berani menatap Ichigo.

"Oh, ya? Lalu… waktu itu…" kata Ichigo sengaja menggantungkan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, dan seringai tajam pun mulai nampak.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku mau pergi saja!" kata Rukia langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ichigo di tempat.

"Hei, jangan marah begitu! Aku kan hanya bercanda!" kata Ichigo setengah berteriak dan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Huh! Dasar mesum!" kata Rukia yang terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang sama sekali.

"Aku merasa senang dan bahagia sekali, kenapa dari semua gadis yang kugoda selama ini, aku tak pernah merasakannya ya?" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo yang merasa ditinggalkan pun memilih untuk mengejar Rukia.

**Dilain pihak**

"Sial! Ichigo? Cih! Kau akan menerima akibatnya…" kata Ashido yang kini berdiri dari keterkaparannya dan menatap sinis Ichigo.

"Berani-beraninya dia memeluk Rukia seperti itu… Siapa dia sebenarnya?" lanjut Ashido yang kini berjalan kembali ke area lapangan voli dimana semua temannya telah menanti dengan tatapan penuh akan tanda tanya.

"Ada apa dengan Ashido? Kenapa ia tidak melawan? Bukankah dia suka berkelahi?" tanya salah satu lelaki yang kini berdiri tepat di depan net.

"Entahlah, Hisagi. Mungkin dia sedang tidak ingin saja." jawab Keigo yang berdiri di samping Hisagi.

"Kurasa bukan itu…" kata Hisagi masih menatap sahabatnya tersebut. Sepertinya ia mengerti apa penyebabnya.

Tanpa disadari Ichigo sepasang mata dingin tengah mengawasi mereka sedari tadi. Lelaki tersebut tak berbicara sepatah kata pun, ia pergi begiu saja.

"Ashido ya? Berhati-hatilah Ichigo…" kata lelaki tersebut hanya dalam hati.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

Berhub Ruki ckrg dah clas 3, Ruki jadi tkut kalu lama2 nyantai en ng'tik fic, pa agi bntar agi Ruki mo ngelmar kuliah, tes, soal, sulit... ah, entah'lh bgaimna nasib fic2 Ruki... jdi m'ph'n ea kalu lama, coz sibuk bngt...

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	5. Chapter 5

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Typo ,OOC, AU

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Aine Higurashi**

**Arlheaa**

**Zheone Quin**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Yuki-ssme**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**seCreT aRs**

**EazyBill K.**

**Lenalee Shihoin**

**Azalea Yukiko**

**Meyrin Hawk**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**bl3achtou4ro**

**yuuna hihara**

**Hatsune juLie Michaelis**

**edogawa Luffy**

**Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki**

**eri-lovekyosohma**

**Astrella Kurosaki**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**Sorayuki Nichan

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 4

* * *

**

Apa? Iblis Ichigo memiliki pacar lebih dari 200 orang? Ternyata kedatangan Neliel, pacar ke-278 itu membuat identitas Iblis Ichigo terbongkar… Ashido? Siapa dia?

* * *

**~Prince Of The Hell Or Heaven~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

Tanpa disadari Ichigo sepasang mata dingin tengah mengawasi mereka sedari tadi. Lelaki tersebut tak berbicara sepatah kata pun, ia pergi begiu saja.

"Ashido ya? Berhati-hatilah Ichigo." kata lelaki tersebut hanya dalam hati.

Lelaki dengan nama Byakuya tersebut mengetahui sepenuhnya tentang Ashido. Ya, salah satu pengagum dari Rukia yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk lebih unggul dari semua lawannya.

Bukankah Rukia pernah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri,

"**Kenapa dari dulu hingga sekarang, tak ada seorang pun yang memasuki kehidupanku?"**

Jawabanya, karena Ashido. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang mengancam semua lelaki yang telah menyukai Rukia. Memang Rukia adalah gadis yang banyak di gandrungi lelaki, banyak diantara mereka yang tunduk di bawah perintah Rukia.

Tapi sungguh sayang tak seorang pun yang berani mengatakan "Aku cinta padamu." pada gadis berambut hitam tersebut. Tak khayal meskipun idola tetap saja tak dapat dimiliki siapa pun.

Tapi hal itu tak berlaku untuknya, Byakuya. Ashido takkan mampu menyentuh lelaki dengan julukan, Prince Of Heaven tersebut, tapi apa dia peduli dengan Ichigo? Tidak. Lagi pula siapa Rukia baginya? Yang ada hanyalah Byakuya yang berarti bagi Rukia.

**Pulang sekolah**

Saat ini Rukia tengah berjalan menuju halte terdekat, seperti biasa seseorang menguntitnya dari belakang, namun sekarang wujudnya sedikit berbeda dan terlihat oleh manusia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Iblis Ichigo.

Lelaki berpostur tinggi dan berperawakan tampan tersebut terus mengikuti Rukia dari belakang. Tak jarang beberapa gadis berani menggoda Ichigo atau hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Tapi sayang sekali, Ichigo adalah Iblis yang takkan mudah tergoda, kecuali dialah yang menggoda. Itulah kelebihan iblis satu ini.

Rukia yang mulai jengah dengan tingkah Ichigo kini semakin mempercepat langkahnya, tapi sayang sekali Ichigo tetap saja mengikuti Rukia dan mampu mengimbangi kedudukannya meskipun langkah Rukia semakin cepat.

Semakin lama bukannya berjalan, Rukia malah berlari, Ichigo terhenti dan menyempatkan sweatdrop di tempat . Namun dengan segera ia menyadakan diri dan mengejar Rukia dengan kecepatan yang masih terkendali.

"Apa-apaan gadis itu?" komentar Ichigo yang masih mampu melihat punggung mungil Rukia.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Rukia berhenti, Ichigo terkejut dan segera mengerem dirinya. Tidak bisa, ini terlalu mendadak. Ichigo akan menabrak tuannya. Bukannya semakin panik Ichigo malah tersenyum licik.

Pikiran kotor mulai memasuki otak Iblis Ichigo, ia membayangkan dirinya jatuh menubruk Rukia, dan dengan cepat Ichigo pasti akan memeluk gadis itu. Dan… dan… semuanya pasti akan berakhir indah, begitulah pikir iblis tersebut.

Hampir, tinggal sedikit lagi Ichigo dapat menubruk Rukia yang ada di depannya, ia tersenyum dan…

"Ah, kasihan sekali kucing itu…" kata Rukia yang dengan santainya berjalan ke arah kanan.

Alhasil Ichigo jatuh terperosok memeluk aspal, dan aspal itu bukanlah Rukia. Hilanglah semua angan-angan Ichigo beberapa saat yang lalu.

**Srooottt!**

"Sial!" hanya itu komentar Ichigo menanggapi nyerinya wajah tampan miliknya membentur aspal.

Tiba-tiba Rukia datang menghampiri Ichigo yang masih dalam keadaan tertelengkup. Gadis itu membawa seekor kucing berwarna orange bersih dan sangat manis dengan kalung bertuliskan 'Sophomore' di lehernya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh?" tanya Rukia yang kini menatap aneh Ichigo.

"Sial! Apa kau tidak tahu? Ini semua kesalahanmu!" kata Ichigo yang kini berusaha bangun dari keterkaparannya.

Lelaki berambut jingga itu menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Ia menatap kucing di tangan Rukia.

"Hei, makhluk menyeramkan apa itu?" tanya Ichigo sedikit menghindar.

"Apa? Menyeramkan! Kau gila?" kata Rukia dengan nada judes.

"Lihat saja, bentuknya sangat aneh, aku tidak pernah melihat makhluk itu sebelum ini," kata Iblis Ichigo sedikit mundur ke belakang.

"Bukankah ia seaneh dirimu? Lihat! Kalian begitu mirip!" kata Rukia sambil menunjuk warna dari kucing tersebut, Rukia tersenyum.

"Sial!" kata Ichigo menanggapi penuturan Rukia.

Di belainya kucing tersebut oleh Rukia. Ia angkat ke arah bahunya, kemudian ia elus-elus rambut dari kucing tersebut dengan pipinya. Hal itu berhasil membuat Ichigo iri sekaligus heran.

"Apa hebatnya makhluk ini dari padaku?" tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

**Srat!**

Ichigo terdiam, Rukia terdiam, sang kucing berhasil mencakar leher Rukia. Dengan cepat Rukia tersadar dan mulai berteriak.

"Hwaaa… sakiiit!" Rukia berteriak sambil melempar kucing itu menjauh dari dirinya.

Ichigo hanya tertawa di tempat, dia senang sekali makhluk itu dilempar oleh Rukia. Rukia tiba-tiba terdiam, ia sedikit meraba bagian leher yang berhasil di cakar kucing tadi. Ia menyesal telah membanggakannya pada Ichigo.

"Pedih sekali," kata Rukia lirih sambil sedikit menyentuh bagian yang sedikit berdarah itu.

Ichigo terdiam saat melihat wajah Rukia yang tak seceria sebelumnya. Dengan langkah santai Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

Rukia menatap ke arah depan dan yang ia lihat hanya dada bidang Ichigo, kemudian ia sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap wajah iblis itu.

"Biar kulihat," kata Ichigo sambil menyentuh sebelah tangan Rukia yang mengelus lehernya.

Dengan segera Rukia menampik tangan itu.

"Tidak perlu," kata Rukia judes.

"Sudahlah, biar kulihat!" kata Ichigo dengan nada memaksa namun itu membuktikan perhatian besar untuk Rukia.

**Deg!**

Jantung siapakah yang berdetak? Ya, itu jantung Rukia. Tangan hangat yang besar itu menyentuh lembut pergelangan tangan Rukia. Menjauhkan dari luka itu, agar pemilik mata musim gugur itu bisa melihat jelas jejak tragedi pencakaran beberapa saat yang lalu.

Rukia mematung, jarak wajah Ichigo begitu dekat, ia tak berkutik.

"Sial, kenapa aku selemah ini?" kata Rukia dalam hati yang kini hanya mampu melihat dagu dan tubuh Ichigo yang semakin mendekat.

Wajah Ichigo menjalar mendekat ke arah samping kanan wajah Rukia, ingin melihat dengan dekat luka itu. Rukia berhasil merasakan hembusan napas hangat dari hidung Ichigo yang bertabrakan lembut dengan kulit pipinya.

"Ah, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Rukia karena bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ichigo tersenyum menanggapi kediaman Rukia. Padahal bila sebelum ini, sudah pasti satu tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi Ichigo, namun kali ini berbeda, sungguh berbeda.

"Fuuu…" Ichigo meniup pelan luka di leher Rukia.

Rukia terkejut, ia merasa geli sekaligus tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Ichigo, tanpa di komando oleh otaknya, tiba-tiba saja tangan Rukia terangkat dan gerak reflek pun terjadi.

**Plak!**

Satu tamparan berhasil di peroleh Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Mesum?" teriak Rukia segera menjauh dari Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tertawa di tempat, terus tertawa hingga air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Wajahmu… Wajahmu lucu sekali!" kata Ichigo sambil memegangi perutnya dan terus tertawa.

Dengan reflek Rukia memegangi kedua pipinya, mencoba mencari suatu kesalahan dari wajahnya, tapi sayang ia masih tidak mengerti.

"Dasar Iblis mesum! Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang!" kata Rukia dengan judes dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Ichigo di tempat.

Ichigo perlahan melihat punggung Rukia yang mulai menjauh, ia berhenti tertawa dan mulai mengusuk-ngusuk sebelah pipinya yang masih panas. Ia raba lehernya sekilas dan berkata,

"Sakit seperti ini saja sudah menderita seperti itu," kata Ichigo masih tetap menggosok-gosok lehernya.

Rasa sakit itu kini berpindah pada diri Ichigo, sedangkan Rukia sama sekali tak menyadari hal tersebut. Tanpa Rukia ketahui, bekas cakaran di lehernya telah lenyap. Iblis itulah yang melakukan semuanya.

"Sepertinya gadis itu sudah lupa dengan sakit di lehernya, tapi ya… sudahlah." lanjut Ichigo yang kini mulai berlari mengejar Rukia.

Ichigo berlari dengan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat situasi dan kondisi di sekitarnya.

"Aman," kata Ichigo dengan senyum datar.

Dengan cepat Ichigo mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitam miliknya. Dan saat begitu dekat dengan Rukia, langsung disambarnya gadis mungil tersebut, dengan bridal style, Ichigo membawa Rukia melambung tinggi ke langit.

"Hei! Bodoh! Turunkan aku!" kata Rukia sambil menjambak rambut Ichigo yang sudah susah payah ia gapai.

"Hei, lepaskan! Sakit bodoh! Kau ingin pulang kan?" kata Ichigo dengan nada keras.

"Tapi bukan begini, Mesum!" kata Rukia berteriak tepat di depan wajah Ichigo.

"Dengan terbang semua akan jauh lebih cepat, Nonaku." kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum ke arah Rukia.

Rukia terdiam sejenak, ia masih berpikir.

"Terbang?"

Dengan gerak lambat Rukia menundukkan kepalanya menatap ke arah bawah.

"APA? Ini terlalu tinggi!" teriak Rukia sambil memeluk leher Ichigo secara tiba-tiba.

Rukia meremas kemeja Ichigo untuk sekedar berpegangan. Awalnya Ichigo terkejut, namun sepertinya Iblis itu menyukainya.

"Apa? Kurang tinggi? Baiklah!" kata Ichigo tanpa dosa membalikkan pernyataan Rukia dengan sengaja.

Sepasang sayap kokoh hitam milik Ichigo semakin membentang lebar, meninggikan diri hingga menembus awan di langit.

Rukia tidak berani membuka matanya, dipeluknya semakin erat leher lelaki jail tersebut. Di cengkramnya kuat-kuat kemeja itu. Ia sangat takut.

"Sial! Iblis ini mempermainkanku!" kata Rukia yang kini sudah behasil meneteskan setitik air mata di ujung mata violetnya.

Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo. Dan itu sungguh teramat tega.

"Aku suka posisi seperti ini, hahaha…" kata Ichigo dalam hati sambil tersenyum tak jelas di setiap detiknya.

**Cup!**

Dengan masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dan dengan masih memeluk leher Ichigo kuat-kuat, Rukia berhasil mencium sedikit bagian leher Ichigo. Dan terjadilah ledakan di udara.

**Bum!**

Rukia jatuh bebas menuju ke arah bumi. Rukia sama sekali tak berani membuka sepasang matanya. Ia pasrah saja.

"Hup!" sepasang tangan kokoh berhasil menangkap Rukia. Dan dengan gerak lambat mendarat ke arah bumi.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?" tanya seseorang yang berhasil menyelamatkan Rukia tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Rukia membuka matanya dan menatap Malaikat Cinta yang kini menggendongnya.

"Terima kasih, Kaien. Kau telah menolongku." kata Rukia dengan senyum syukur.

"Itu sudah tugasku, Nona." kata Kaien sambil menurunkan Rukia dari gendongannya.

"Awas kau Iblis biadap! Aku tidak akan memanggilmu lagi. Titik!" kata Rukia dengan wajah penuh dengan emosi.

***(n_n)***

Sejak kejadian itu, Rukia sama sekali tak pernah melihat wajah seorang Iblis Ichigo, di dalam hatinya ia masih teramat sangat marah pada Iblis jail itu, dia sudah berjanji takkan memanggil Iblis sialan itu.

Saat ini Rukia tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia berjalan santai dengan tetap Malaikat Kaien berada di belakangnya, mengikuti Rukia sepanjang hari.

Tanpa di sadari Rukia, beberapa orang di ujung gang telah menanti kedatangannya. Begitu Rukia sampai di tempat tersebut, dengan cepat di dekapnya Rukia dari belakang oleh seseorang.

Sedang orang yang lain menutup mata Rukia dengan kain berwarna merah muda. Rukia tak dapat melihat sekarang. Mulutnya pun di bekap sempurna oleh salah satu dari mereka. Rukia terjebak.

"Hei! Kain apa yang aku bawa? Dasar bodoh!" kata suatu suara yang Rukia pun sedikit mengenal jenis suara itu.

"Ma-maaf, Bos. Hanya itu yang bisa ku curi dari jemuran tetangga." kata suatu suara lagi dengan takut-takut.

"Sudahlah, cepat masukkan ke dalam mobil!" perintah seseorang selaku bos dalam insiden ini.

"Siap!" jawab kedua orang anggotanya mantap.

Dengan cepat Rukia yang telah terbungkam di mulut dan di mata, dimasukkan begitu saja ke dalam sebuah mobil Lamborgini berwarna merah menyala.

"Siapa yang menculikku? Sial!" kata Rukia dalam hati.

Mobil pun dengan cepat melaju menembus angin sore. Meninggalkan tempat kejadian begitu cepat.

Dan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Malaikat bersayap putih itu masih cengo di tempat. Ia terlalu syok, ini terlalau cepat.

"Tunggu, dimana Nona Rukia?" kata Kaien ketika sadar dari lamunannya.

"APA? NONA RUKIA DICULIK?" teriak Kaien lebay dan langsung terbang mengejar mobil berwarna merah tadi.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	6. Chapter 6

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Typo ,OOC, AU

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**yuuna hihara**

**Lenalee Shihouin**

**Azalea Yukiko**

**Arlheaa**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Yuki-ssme**

**erikyonkichi**

**Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki**

**minami kyookai**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**Hatsune juLie Michaelis**

**bl3achtou4ro**

**seCreT aRs**

**Hanayu Chachappy**

**edogawa Luffy**

**Kurochi Agitohana**

**Aine Higurashi**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**dorami fil**

**Shinigami Yui Kurosaki**

**Meyrin Hawk**

**ichirukiluna gituloh

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 5

* * *

**

Rukia di culik oleh sekelompok orang. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, sampai-sampai Malaikat Kaien tak menyadarinya. Mungkinkah seseorang dapat menolong Rukia?

* * *

**~Prince Of The Hell Or Heaven~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

Malaikat bersayap putih itu masih cengo di tempat. Ia terlalu syok, ini terlalu cepat baginya.

"Tunggu, dimana Nona Rukia?" kata Kaien ketika tersadar dari lamunannya.

"APA? NONA RUKIA DICULIK?" teriak Kaien lebay dan langsung terbang mengejar mobil berwarna merah tadi.

***(n_n)***

**Srooot… Srooot… Srooot…**

Dengan mulut yang masih terbungkam dan tangan yang masih terikat. Rukia di seret oleh sebuah tangan kekar yang kini menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Sial, pantatku panas sekali!" kata Rukia dalam hati.

Bagaimana tidak panas. Seseorang itu menyeret Rukia tanpa alas apa pun untuk meredam gesekan antara lantai dengan tubuhnya. Sungguh tega.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan , Bodoh?" teriak suatu suara dari kejauhan.

Seketika itu juga seretan itu terhenti. Lelaki yang menyeret Rukia hanya berbicara dengan nada datar,

"Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah?" kata lelaki tersebut menjawab pertanyaan dari bosnya.

**Bletak!**

Dengan cepat sang bos berambut merah itu menjitak keras lelaki berambut coklat di hadapannya.

"Kau bodoh! Dia Putri! Mana mungkin kau membawanya seperti itu?" kata lelaki dengan nama Ashido Kano.

"Ma-afkan aku, Ketua. Hehehe…" kata lelaki tersebut, ia bernama Keigo.

Dengan cepat Ashido mengambil alih tubuh mungil Rukia. Tanpa mempedulikan tolakan mentah-mentah dari Rukia. Ashido menggendong Rukia dengan _bridal style_ menuju salah satu meja yang memang di pesannya khusus untuk malam ini.

"Sial! Berani-beraninya dia membawaku seperti ini!" kata Rukia yang hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian dengan lembut Ashido menaruh tubuh mungil itu tepat di salah satu kursi di depannya. Diikuti gerakan membuka ikatan tangan, mata dan mulutnya.

"Selamat malam, Rukia," kata Ashido menyambut keterkejutan Rukia saat ini.

Rukia hanya bengong di tempat. Karena saat ini ia tengah berada di sebuah lingkungan yang ia sendiri pun tak tahu di mana. Di depannya tersaji sebuah minuman berwarna violet. Melekuk indah memenuhi gelas ramping berukuran sedang.

Sepasang lilin yang menyala dengan romantisnya. Yang ada di sekitarnya hanya pemandangan kolam renang dan gelap. Sungguh romantis.

"A-aku ada di mana?" tanya Rukia masih bengong mengamati semua yang ada di depan matanya.

"Ini rumahku, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengajakmu kencan. Jadi kuculik saja," kata Ashido kalem sambil duduk tepat di depan Rukia.

Sungguh tak logis alasan dari lelaki di depannya tersebut. Rukia merasa risih. Mana mungkin seperti itu?

Dengan cepat Rukia mulai berdiri dan bersiap untuk beranjak pergi. Tapi sayang sekali dengan cepat Ashido mengejar gadis tersebut dan langsung memeluk lehernya erat dari belakang.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan meninggalkanku," kata Ashido santai.

"Aku mau pulang!" bentak Rukia tanpa perlawanan.

Dengan cepat Ashido mengambil pisau lipat dari dalam saku celananya, diarahkan tepat di pipi Rukia.

"Kau harus menemaniku malam ini, Manis," katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Rukia yang mulai merasakan benda dingin menempel di pipinya hanya bisa menelan ludah pasrah. Dengan cepat Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya. Toh hanya makan malam, Rukia tak keberatan akan hal itu, tapi kalau lebih…

"Aku harus lari!" kata Rukia dalam hati menebak setiap kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Mereka berdua pun segera kembali ke tempat masing-masing, dengan senyum yang 100% terpaksa, Rukia mulai mengobrol dengan lelaki menyebalkan tersebut.

"Kemana saja sih malaikat bodoh itu?" tanya Rukia dalam hati.

***(n_n)***

Dengan gerak lambat dan sedikit mengendap-endap, Malaikat Kaien berjalan mendekati Rukia yang masih tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Nona… Nona Rukia…" kata Kaien setengah berbisik.

Saat ini Malaikat Kaien tengah berada di belakang Rukia. Rukia yang sedikit mendengar bisikan tersebut kini menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Rukia begitu saja, ia terlalu terkejut.

"Waaa!" teriak Kaien tiba-tiba, tertular Rukia.

Mereka berdua saling terkejut, hingga tanpa Malaikat Kaien sadari, ia berjalan mudur dan…

**Byur!**

Kaien berhasil nyemplung ke dalam air. Ashido yang mendengar teriakan Rukia dan benda jatuh ke dalam air, hanya bisa menatap Rukia heran.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanyanya kemudian setelah meletakkan segelas minuman anggur merah favoritnya.

Di tatapnya Ashido dengan terburu-buru, keringat dingin mulai menetes di dahi Rukia. Rukia masih terlalu syok.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Rukia gelagapan.

Ashido sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Perilaku Rukia nampak mencurigakan di depan matanya. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari kursinya lalu menatap Rukia dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Apa ada seseorang yang membuntuti kita? Menolongmu?" kata Ashido kemudian.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak tahu…" kata Rukia tanpa menatap sepasang mata Ashido.

Dengan seringai yang makin tajam kini Ashido berjalan lambat menuju ke arah kolam renang. Di picingkannya sepasang mata tajam miliknya. Mengecek ke dalam air, siapa tahu ada penyusup yang akan mengganggu acaranya.

**Disisi lain**

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap Malaikat Kaien berhasil keluar dari dalam air. Karena wujudnya yang tak terlihat kini ia berjalan menuju ke arah tuannya, Rukia.

"Ba-bagaimana ini, Nona?" tanya Kaien begitu sampai di samping Rukia.

"Cepat lakukan sesuatu, Bodoh!" kata Rukia dengan nada tertahan dan sepelan mungkin.

"Tapi apa? Anda tahu sendiri, saya hanya malaikat yang lemah. Dan hanya mengerti tentang cinta," kata Kaien ngeles di depan Rukia.

Sejenak Rukia menghela napas keputus asaannya. Mungkinkah tak ada seorang pun makhluk yang bisa menolongnya dari iblis berambut merah ini?

"Tunggu, Iblis! Cepat panggil Ichigo!" kata Rukia sedikit berteriak.

Sontak Ashido segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia begitu mendengar nama Ichigo disebutkan. Dengan cepat Ashido mendekat ke arah Rukia, di sentuhnya lembut dagu gadis tersebut, ia tersenyum.

"Ichigo? Dia yang akan menolongmu? Akan kuhabisi dia," kata Ashido santai.

Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludah takut, dengan segera ia tundukkan wajah manisnya. Ia tahu Ashido bukanlah orang yang biasa-biasa saja.

Ashido adalah salah satu berandalan yang di takuti di sekolahnya. Bukannya takut, tapi Rukia berada di daerah kekuasaannya sekarang, ia bodoh kalau mencoba untuk melawannya. Ia tidak ingin berbuat macam-macam.

Ashido tertawa sejenak, kemudian ia kembali duduk di kursinya, terus menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang tak dapat terdefinisikan. Lembut? Mesum?

"Cepat tampar saya, Nona!" kata Kaien berbisik di telinga Rukia.

Rukia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, dengan terpaksa ia harus memanggil iblis sialan itu. Ah! Rukia akan di buat gila lagi setelah ini.

"Ah, banyak nyamuk!" kata Rukia santai sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya ke depan. Ber_acting_ sebagus mungkin.

Begitulah taktik Rukia, dengan cepat ia layangkan tangan tersebut ke arah malaikat cinta di sampingnya, dan…

**Plak!**

Rukia berhasil menampar Kaien dengan sangat kencang, sang malaikat hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sebelum suatu ledakan terjadi.

**Bum!**

Asap putih berhasil mengelilingi Rukia dan melenyapkan sosoknya. Ashido terkejut setengah mati. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke arah Rukia, menembus gumpalan asap asing di sekitar gadis tersebut.

"Rukia! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ashido setelah berhasil menembus kabut di depannya.

Ashido berhasil meraih bahu seseorang, tapi tunggu dulu, bahu ini telalu tinggi untuk seukuran tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Jangan sentuh milikku, Iblis!" kata suatu suara dengan nada yang penuh dengan penekanan.

Ashido terkejut setengah mati. Seringai tajam mulai terlihat jelas terpantul di kedua mata Ashido. Rambut orange dan…

**Buk!**

Satu tinjuan mantap berhasil mendarat sempurna di rahang Ashido, membawanya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Asap telah lenyap sempurna. Dan terlihatlah sesosok lelaki tinggi, tampan dan bersayap hitam. Iblis Ichigo menatap Ashido begitu sangat tajam, seakan-akan ia telah melakukan suatu pelanggaran yang amat berat.

Di tatapnya lelaki berambut jingga itu dengan tatapan heran, sejak kapan lelaki ini berada di sini? Ashido mulai dibuat bingung oleh sosok menyebalkan di depannya.

Dengan langkah tegas Iblis Ichigo mendekat ke arah Ashido. Sayap hitam di punggungnya gugur satu-persatu hingga hilang keseluruhan. Ashido masih terpaku di tempat.

Begitu sampai di depan lelaki berambut merah itu, Ichigo langsung saja menyeringai tajam. Di cengkramnya kuat kerah kemeja hitam Ashido. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Iblis merah sialan! Beraninya kau mengganggu Tuanku," katanya dengan nada datar.

"Cih, mau apa kau? Menghajarku? Kau akan habis di tanganku," kata Ashido diiringi cengkraman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Ichigo yang meremas kerah kemejanya.

Dengan cepat Ashido mengambil pisau lipat di dalam sakunya. Di arahkannya dengan cepat pisau berukuran kecil itu ke perut Ichigo. Ichigo yang masih menatap tajam Ashido tak menyadari hal itu sama sekali.

**Di lain pihak**

Rukia melihatnya, dengan cepat ia menuju ke arah Ashido. Dipeluknya dari belakang kedua tangan kekar lelaki tinggi tersebut. Rukia tidak ingin siapa pun terluka disini, khususnya Ichigo.

Ashido meronta hingga cengkraman Ichigo terlepas. Di dorongnya kuat Rukia ke belakang hingga menabrak dinding. Pelukan itu terlepas saat tubuh Rukia menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

Ichigo yang melihat hal itu menjadi marah besar. Dengan segera ia mendatangi Ashido. Di cengkramnya leher lelaki tersebut. Ia cekik ke atas tubuh Ashido hingga melayang.

Ashido hanya meringis sekilas. Ichigo tidak menyadari satu hal, disini Ashido tak sendiri. Dengan langkah cepat Hisagi dengan pisau dapurnya berusaha menyerang Ichigo dari belakang.

Sekali lagi Rukia melihatnya dan dengan cepat ia berlari.

"Ichigo! Awas!" teriak Rukia diiringi langkah panjangnya.

Dengan gerak lambat Ichigo menatap Rukia, gadis itu tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" kata Ichigo dalam hati.

**Srat!**

Ichigo dapat mendengarnya. Gadis itu berlari tidak ke arahnya, namun berlari terus hingga melewati tubuhnya. Terkejut, iblis itu sangat terkejut begitu ia melihat ke belakang.

Cengkraman tangannya melemah, pandangannya kosong. Sosok Rukia jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari perutnya.

"Ukh!" rintih Rukia yang hanya bisa memegangi ganggang pisau dapur yang menancap sempurna di perutnya.

Dengan gerak terpatah-patah Iblis Ichigo merendahkah tubuhnya ke lantai hingga lututya menabrak lantai yang ia pijak. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu berwarna merah itu.

"Ru… Ruki… a…" kata Ichigo terputus-putus.

Ashido yang melihat Rukia berdarah pun panik. Dengan segera ia memberi kode pada Hisagi untuk pergi, sebelum Ichigo marah besar.

Ichigo menyadarinya, kedua makhluk terkutuk itu telah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Entah kenapa tubuh Ichigo tak ingin bergerak untuk mengejar meraka. Tubuhnya terpaku, menatap Rukia yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Sa-kit," kata Rukia diiringi batuk keras dan membuat Ichigo semakin merasa iba pada gadis di depannya.

Dielusnya lembut rambut hitam Rukia, Rukia mulai melirik ke arah Ichigo. Di picingkannya sepasang violet miliknya, tak terlihat, pandangannya kabur.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Rukia dari dalam hati.

"Mungkinkah Ichigo? Syukurlah dia selamat," kata Rukia dengan senyum.

Disentuhnya perlahan luka sobek di perut Rukia. Sinar putih kebiruan mulai mucul dari telapak tangan iblis tersebut. Apa yang ia lakukan?

***(n_n)***

Gadis bermata violet itu membuka matanya perlahan. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok Iblis Ichigo. Namun dalam waktu sekejap ia memasang ekspresi terkejut. Dari posisi tidurnya kini ia berdiri. Ia elusnya secara kasar perut miliknya saat ini.

Tak ada luka sama sekali? Apa ini nyata? Dilihatnya Iblis Ichigo tersenyum ke arah Rukia. Iblis itu berdiri tepat di depan Rukia, melihatnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Manis?" kata Iblis Ichigo dengan nada menggoda seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak ap…" kata Rukia namun dengan cepat terhenti.

Rukia melebarkan matanya, dilihatnya saat ini bercak merah mulai terlihat dari kemeja putih Ichigo, seragam sekolahnya berdarah. Semakin lama semakin memerah, seolah-olah tubuh itu menghasilkan darah yang meluap hingga keluar melalui pori-porinya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, jari telunjuk Rukia tergerak menunjuk perut Ichigo.

"Ka-kau… kau terluka?" tanya Rukia dengan nada tercekat dan tak percaya.

Seharusnya ialah yang terluka, bukan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum sekilas. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Ku tanya, kau… baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan ekspresi menahan sakit.

Tubuhnya masih kokoh untuk berdiri, padahal darahnya kini telah menetes menodai lantai yang ia pijak, Rukia menatap dalam Ichigo.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Rukia dengan nada datar.

"Syukurlah,"

**Bruk!**

Begitu ia mendengar jawaban Rukia, tubuhnya ambruk tepat di depan Rukia. Tak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya tertutup sempurna. Rukia masih tidak mengerti dengan kejadian ini, lukanya berpindah pada Ichigo?

"Ichigo! Hei!" teriak Rukia sambil menggoyang keras tubuh Ichigo.

Tetap tak bergerak. Ia mulai bergerak merapatkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Ichigo. Ia bisa mendengar hembusan napas iblis itu. Ia belum mati.

"Syukurlah," kata Rukia kemudian.

Ditatapnya sekilas tubuh yang tak berdaya itu. Rukia mulai merogoh kantungnya. Ia mencari Handphone miliknya. Dengan segera ditekannya beberapa nomor di layar Handphone tersebut.

Setelah ia berhasil menekan nomornya dengan lengkap…

**Deg!**

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Rukia berdetak cepat. Kepalanya pusing, ditahannya mulut miliknya dengan erat oleh tangan kanan yang telah menjatuhkan Handphone violet miliknya.

Dengan batuk sekilas, kini Rukia bisa melihat suatu cairan berwarna merah menempel di tangannya. Segera digeseknya dengan kasar noda darah itu ke bagian samping rok sailor sekolahnya. Diusapnya dengan kasar bibir manisnya dengan tangan yang lumayan bergetar.

"Ukh! Ichi…" kata Rukia melihat sekilas keadaan Ichigo.

Ia bingung, kenapa penyakit itu menyerang dirinya di saat ia terdesak seperti ini? Ichigo yang terluka tak dapat di tolongnya.

Rukia yang awalnya berdiri di samping Ichigo kini ambruk tepat di atasnya. Darah segar lelaki itu menempel sempurna dengan tangan Rukia yang mendarat sempurna di atas perutnya.

"Aku benci darah," kata Rukia dalam hati.

Semakin lama sepasang violet itu meredup, kelopak matanya memaksa Rukia untuk menutup mata. Rukia menolaknya dengan sekuat tenaga, Rukia ingin tetap sadar saat ini.

Ritme jantung Ichigo semakin melemah, Rukia dapat mendengarnya begitu jelas dari dada bidang Ichigo yang kini menjadi bantalan dari kepalannya. Rukia meringis sekilas. Dan saat itu juga Rukia kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

***(n_n)***

Dengan gerak lambat Ichigo segera membuka matanya. Ia masih merasa sakit, tepat di bagian perutnya. Di tatapnya ke arah samping dari dirinya saat ini. Terlihat Rukia sedang berbincang serius dengan seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan gadis itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, kedua pasang mata dari kedua gadis tersebut menatap ke arah Ichigo, Rukia terkejut setengah mati. Dengan segara ia berari menuju ke arah ranjang diamana Ichigo terbaring lemah.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat kenyataan bahwa Rukia baik-baik saja. Tapi Rukia nampak sedikit pucat, ada apa dengannya?

"Manis, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ichigo serius begitu Rukia sampai di depannya.

**Bletak!**

Dengan kekuatan yang terkendali Rukia menjitak kepala jingga Ichigo. Masih sempat saja ia menggoda Rukia dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dasar bodoh!

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Rukia. Jaga baik-baik pacarmu itu," kata Hisana dengan tawa ringan.

Dengan cepat Rukia menolehkan wajahnya, di tatapnya tajam kakaknya yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Sudah kubilang! Dia temanku!" kata Rukia dengan teriakan.

"Ah, sudahlah! O, iya, jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam di sini? Kalian pasangan baru," kata Hisana dengan senyum penuh arti meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih terdiam.

Ichigo tersenyum datar ke arah Rukia, dengan gerak yang masih lemas, tangan Ichigo bergerak menyeret, menjalari seprei putih dari kasur yang ia tempati saat ini ke sebuah punggung tangan mungil tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Di sentuhnya lembut lalu di genggamnya.

Rukia yang merasakan tangan besar menyentuh punggung tangannya kini beralih menatap Ichigo.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja, Rukia…" kata Iblis Ichigo lembut.

Baru pertama ini Rukia melihat wajah tulus Ichigo, tidak dengan seringai mesum atau wajah konyol dan yang pasti, tanpa wajah menyeramkan.

Lama mereka saling berpandangan, sampai suatu suara berhasil menyadarkan mereka.

"Hei! Jangan seperti itu, aku muak melihatnya!" kata suatu suara itu dengan nada judes.

Ichigo dan Rukia terkejut, di arahkannya kedua pasang mata mereka untuk menatap ke arah jendela.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin berterima kasih padaku? Akulah yang menolong kalian," katanya santai dan kini berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar Rukia.

Ichigo melebarkan matanya tak percaya, sedangkan Rukia memandang heran seseorang di depannya.

Seseorang dengan sayap hitam di sebelah kanan dan sayap putih di sebelah kiri, sepasang sayap yang memiliki warna bebeda. Dan satu hal yang Rukia tahu dari gadis ini, ia adalah makhluk dari dimensi ketiga langit setelah surga dan neraka.

"Kau tetap tampan seperti dulu ya? Ck! Jadi ingin…" katanya dengan langkah santai mendekat pada Rukia dan Ichigo.

Sangat cepat, tanpa disadari Rukia gadis itu kini tengah berada di samping Ichigo, wajahnya pun sudah sejajar dengan milik Ichigo, bibir mereka sangat dekat, hampir menyentuh. Rukia hanya bisa terpaku di tempat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rukia dalam hati menatap seringai tajam dari seseorang yang berusaha mencium Ichigo di depan matanya.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	7. Chapter 7

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Typo ,OOC, AU

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Kurochi Agitohana**

**edogawa Luffy**

**dorami fil**

**Aine Higurashi**

**Azalea Yukiko**

**Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki**

**Arlheaa**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Ichiruya Ruru Kuchiki**

**SoraHinase**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**chikara kyoshiro**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**Shinigami Yui Kurosaki**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**choCo purPLe**

**ojou-chan**

**Michi no ShiroYuuki**

**yuuna hihara**

**Juliette Vannesa Michaelis**

**Minami Kyookai**

**liekichi chan**

**Kurosaki ILda-chan**

**bl3achtou4ro**

**ochibi4me**

**Hanayu Chachappy**

**Lenalee Shihouin**

**erikyonkichi

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap 6**

Ichigo yang berkorban untuk Rukia hanya bisa terbaring lemas di atas kasur. Di saat Ichigo dan Rukia hanya berdua saja, datanglah sosok yang mengejutkan di hadapan mereka, ia ingin mencium Iblis Ichigo…

* * *

**~Prince Of The Hell Or Heaven~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 7**

Sangat cepat, tanpa disadari Rukia, gadis itu kini tengah berada di samping Ichigo, wajahnya pun sudah sejajar dengan milik Ichigo, bibir mereka sangat dekat, hampir menyentuh. Rukia hanya bisa terpaku di tempat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rukia dalam hati menatap seringai tajam dari seseorang yang berusaha mencium Ichigo di depan matanya.

***(n_n)***

Semakin dekat, Rukia hanya bisa melebarkan mata melihat gadis di depannya tersebut, ia berusaha untuk menggapai bibir Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam, ia juga memasang ekspresi terkejut hingga tak dapat melakukan apa pun.

Dengan gerak cepat Rukia meraih kedua bahu gadis tersebut, gadis yang tanpa ragu-ragu hendak mencium Iblis Ichigo di depan matanya. Di cengkramnya kuat kemudian ia dorong ke belakang.

**Bruk!**

Sang gadis jatuh terduduk di lantai. Sedangkan Rukia masih diam, tangannya mengerat sempurna. Ichigo masih saja berekspresi terkejut. Di dalam hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa Rukia melakukan hal itu?

Ichigo hanya menatap Rukia datar, sedangkan Rukia menatap ke arah lantai, arah bawah dari dirinya. Ia juga terkejut dengan tindakannya barusan. Apa hak Rukia melarang hal itu terjadi?

"Rukia… kau…" kata Ichigo pelan namun terputus oleh teriakan seseorang.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya gadis tersebut kemudian.

Gadis dengan sayap putih di sebelah kiri dan sayap hitam di sebelah kanan. Gadis dengan mata lebar berwarna orange, rambut yang dikuncir kuda dengan pita berwarna merah.

Ia nampak manis dengan rok terusan bermodel balon berwarna merah, dengan pita besar berwarna putih tepat di daerah dadanya. Membuat ia nampak kontras dan berwarna. Ia terlihat begitu marah saat ini.

"Ja… jangan menyentuhnya," kata Rukia dengan nada misterius, masih dengan menatap arah bawah.

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat, menandakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti maksud Rukia mengatakan hal itu pada gadis yang kini terduduk kesal di atas lantai. Mungkinkah Rukia merasa terganggu?

"Apa hakmu melarangku! Aku adalah kekasih Ichigo yang ke…" kata gadis dengan nama Senna itu lantang namun segera terputus.

"Aku tahu!" kata Rukia yang kini sedikit mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, hanya menatap tembok, tak berani menatap siapa pun.

Semua terdiam, terkejut? Tentu saja. Sekarang mereka serempak untuk tak angkat bicara, berharap Rukia menjelaskan apa maksud dari tindakan kasarnya.

"Eee… a-aku… aku hanya…" kata Rukia gugup, ia baru sadar dengan tindakan bodohnya.

"Apa?" tanya Senna menatap tajam Rukia, sengaja membuatnya terdesak.

"Ma-maaf! Aku hanya merasa Ichigo masih terluka parah jadi…" kata Rukia lirih sambil menatap Senna.

"Rukia…" kata Ichigo lirih menatap gadis yang tengah bingung harus mengucapkan apa lagi untuk membela dirinya.

Di tatapnya lelaki berambut jingga itu oleh Rukia. Mata Rukia seperti menyiratkan suatu kekecewaan. Tapi ia tahu, Iblis Ichigo adalah seorang maniak playboy. Ia jadi malu sendiri dengan apa yang ia perbuat tanpa status itu.

"Ah! Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian! Lebih baik, aku keluar saja! Maaf," kata Rukia dengan senyum lebar, yang 100% terlihat terpaksa.

Ichigo hanya diam, ia hanya bisa melihat punggung Rukia yang perlahan menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu. Ia tahu apa yang Rukia rasakan sekarang.

Senna hanya terdiam, kemudian menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan sinis. Gadis itu menyeringai sesaat dan dengan cepat dijitaknya lelaki tersebut.

**Bletak!**

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Ichigo yang kini hanya bisa meringis di tempat.

Gadis itu kini berjalan dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Ichigo. Ditatapnya dalam lelaki dengan rambut jingga tersebut. Ichigo hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ck, jadi kau melakukan hal ini demi gadis itu?" tanya Senna dengan helaan napas ringan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Ichigo sambil membuang muka ke samping.

Senna nampak kecewa sekarang, karena ia tahu, Iblis Ichigo tak pernah sekali pun berkorban seberat ini kepada para pacar-pacarnya di Dimensi langit sana.

Termasuk Senna, pacar ke-3 dari Iblis Ichigo. Senna berpikir, mungkin gadis ini lebih istimewa, lebih istimewa dari semua korban Ichigo.

"Kau tahu kan? Pengobatan manusia takkan berpengaruh bagi seorang Iblis?" tanya Senna kemudian.

"Aku tahu, dan aku tidak peduli," kata Ichigo datar.

Ternyata benar, Ichigo sangat mengistimewakan gadis itu. Bukankah suatu bahaya besar bila ia memindahkan suatu luka itu pada tubuhnya?

Bisa saja ia mati perlahan kalau tidak segera diobati oleh pihak Dimensi langit. Karena pengobatan di dunia manusia tak dapat memberi pengaruh yang berarti bagi makhluk di Dimensi langit seperti mereka.

Senna mulai berpikir keras sekarang. Bukan hal yang baru, seorang Iblis Ichigo yang notabene adalah seorang penggoda, memiliki mainan baru.

Semua pacar Ichigo juga mengerti, karena bisa menjadi salah satu mainan Iblis Ichigo adalah kehormatan yang begitu berharga bagi mereka. Sungguh bodoh.

"Tangkap ini," kata Senna datar, melempar suatu benda kecil ke arah Ichigo.

Dengan sigap Ichigo menangkapnya, sebagai respon dari gerak reflek yang ia miliki. Ditatapnya sekilas sesuatu itu, sebuah permen berbentuk lingkaran berwarna hitam.

"Makan itu, kau akan segera sembuh," kata Senna datar yang kini berjalan mendekati jendela kamar Rukia.

Ditatapnya Senna sekilas oleh sepasang mata musim gugur itu. Ia tak menduga, Senna akan menolongnya seperti ini. Padahal, jelas-jelas ia memadunya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan benda ini? Dan… kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

Senna membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku mencurinya dari Unohana-sensei. Aku tidak ingin kau mati di sini," kata Senna dengan senyum manis.

Ichigo hanya membalas senyuman Senna dengan lekuk bibir datar. Kemudian ditelannya permen berwarna hitam tersebut hingga masuk melalui kerongkongannya. Ia bersyukur, gadis ini mau menolongnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang terluka?" tanya Ichigo yang kini mengambil posisi untuk duduk di atas kasur, menatap Senna tajam.

"Insting… dan, aku mendapat laporan dari Neliel, pacarmu yang ke-278 itu…" kata Senna santai sambil membalikkan badan kembali menatap alam di luar kamar yang ia huni melalui jendela.

"Kau ingat kan, Ichigo? Kau harus segera kembali ke Dimensi langit, kau tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini," kata Senna kemudian.

Ichigo hanya menundukkan kepalanya, seolah-olah lantai adalah objek yang begitu menarik untuk ia lihat saat ini. Ia juga merasa berat, mungkinkah ia akan kembali?

"Aku tahu itu," kata Ichigo lirih.

"Kau harus segera menyelesaikan misimu, dan tinggalkan gadis itu. Kembalilah bersama kami di Dimensi langit," kata Senna berusaha membujuk.

Ichigo tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Senna. Ia tengah dilanda dilema berat. Ia tahu, Iblis seperti dirinya takkan mungkin bisa berlama-lama berada di Dunia manusia.

Selain itu, ia harus memilih, hidup di Dimensi langit, atau mati perlahan di Dunia manusia. Mungkin orang waras akan memilih untuk kembali ke Dimensi langit, tapi… kondisi ini berbeda.

"Kau tahu kan? Misi dan peraturannya?" tanya Senna begitu melihat ekspresi kebimbangan dari wajah Ichigo.

"Ya, aku tahu," kata Ichigo dengan nada lesu.

"Baguslah," kata Senna bersiap melompat dari jendela yang menjadi tempatnya masuk.

Begitu Senna pergi, bibir Ichigo bergerak, menandakan ia tengah mengatakan sesuatu,

"Dengan melakukannya, aku mengalami déjà vu, kau tidak mengerti…"

***(n_n)***

Saat ini Rukia tengah terduduk lesu di bangku taman kecil yang terletak di samping rumahnya. Bangku berukuran sedang dengan peneduh berupa pohon besar di sampingnya.

Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, tepatnya memikirkan apa yang Ichigo dan gadis itu lakukan di dalam sana. Memang ia tak berhak memikirkan hal itu, karena Ichigo bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

"Ah, sudahlah!" kata Rukia lumayan kencang diiringi helaan napas panjang dan gerakan menutup mata.

Sepertinya ia mulai lelah dengan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Dan tanpa Rukia sadari, sesosok lelaki tengah mengendap-endap di belakang tubuhnya.

Ia baru saja turun dari langit. Ia nampak segar dengan sayap hitam gagahnya yang membentang sempurna saat ia mendarat dan menginjakkan kaki di tanah.

Di tatapnya punggung mungil itu dengan tatapan teduh, seringai tajam mulai nampak dari lekuk bibirnya. Perlahan ia mendekat dan dilingkarkannya kedua tangan itu untuk memeluk gadis mungil itu dari belakang.

Ia rengkuhkan tubuhnya memeluk gadis tersebut dengan tampang jail seperti biasa. Ia hanya ingin hubungannya kembali normal. Di dekatkannya bibir miliknya ke arah telinga Rukia, ia berbisik,

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tuanku?" katanya dengan nada menggoda.

Sontak Rukia langsung melebarkan matanya. Dengan gerak reflek sebelah tangannya menyikut ke arah belakang, dan hal itu berhasil mengenai tulang kering Iblis tersebut. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Iblis Ichigo.

"Ouch!" pekik Ichigo tertahan.

Di peganginya, tulang rusuk dari tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sedikit mundur ke belakang dan tetap mengaduh kesakitan.

Rukia mulai menyadarinya, itu Ichigo! Dengan gerak cepat Rukia menuju ke arah lelaki yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan tersebut.

"I-Ichigo, kau tak apa-apa kan? Ichigo?" kata Rukia dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Ichigo diam-diam hanya tersenyum menyeringai, melihat perilaku Rukia yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Dengan gerak cepat dibawanya Rukia lebih mendekat dengan cara menarik sebelah tangannya.

Di peganginya dagu mungil dari wajah cantik gadis tersebut, membawanya menatap langsung ke arah mata Ichigo. Iris musim gugur itu bertemu langsung dengan iris violet Rukia.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Manis? Aku senang," kata Ichigo dengan nada yang terkesan menggoda.

Semburat merah mulai nampak dari wajah Rukia. Memang ini bukanlah hal pertama Iblis Ichigo menggodanya, tapi… setelah apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, nampak sedikit berbeda.

"Sial, dia mempermainkanku lagi!" kata Rukia dalam hati.

Segera didorongnya tubuh itu menjauh, sebenarnya ia ingin langsung mencium Ichigo untuk merubahnya menjadi Kaien. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tak sanggup menahan gejolak mendebarkan di dalam dirinya.

"Aku benci padamu!" teriak Rukia di depan Ichigo.

Rukia pun mulai berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Ichigo. Ichigo hanya terdiam di tempat. Ia masih bingung? Apakah ia iblis yang pantas untuk dibenci? Lebih tepat adalah iblis yang patut untuk dipuja. Ya, itulah keyakinan Iblis Ichigo.

Namun Rukia terhenti saat mencapai 3 langkah menjauhi Ichigo, ia merasakan deguman keras pada kepalanya. Perlahan ia bisa merasakan, suatu cairan asing mengalir bebas dari hidungnya.

Dengan perasaan takut, ia gapai cairan itu, diusapnya sekilas, dan ia tatap kemudian. Sesuatu yang ia benci dan terlalu sering dilihatnya akhir-akhir ini.

Kini wajahnya nampak pucat dan bibirnya semakin mengering dan memutih. Ia tetap berdiri hanya saja tak mampu untuk berjalan lagi. Diusapnya kasar cairan itu dari wajahnya.

Ia mengusapnya dengan ganas, seolah-olah takut setitik saja tertinggal di sana. Ia nampak gelagapan saat ini.

Ichigo yang berhasil sampai tepat di belakang Rukia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, kenapa gadis ini berhenti?

Di tariknya perlahan tubuh Rukia, memutarkan tubuh mungil tersebut untuk menatap dirinya. Rukia yang memang berbadan lemah pun reflek terdorong oleh tarikan Ichigo dan kini mereka saling berhadapan.

Di tatapnya dalam-dalam gadis di depan matanya itu, terlihat sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia nampak lesu dan sangat pucat.

"Rukia, kau kenapa?" tanya Iblis Ichigo lembut.

"…" Rukia tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Ichigo. Ia tengah terhanyut dalam rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Ichigo menggoyangkan tubuh Rukia dengan kasar, berharap Rukia bisa menjawab kekhawatiran Ichigo yang meludak-ludak.

"Oi, Rukia!" teriak Ichigo keras menanggapi kediaman gadis tersebut.

"Ah! Lepaskan aku! Kau tak perlu tahu!" kata Rukia judes sambil menampik kedua tangan Ichigo yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Ichigo dengan kerutan dalam di dahinya, ia nampak tak terima dengan jawaban acuh dari Rukia.

"Urusi saja pacar-pacarmu itu! Dasar mesum!" kata Rukia judes yang kini berbalik lagi untuk menghindari tatapan Ichigo.

Tentu saja Ichigo tak kan menerima hal itu begitu saja, ditariknya paksa kedua bahu rendah milik Rukia, ia tarik dan ia hantamkan kasar menabrak dahan pohon yang menjadi peneduh mereka sedari tadi.

Nampak Rukia sedikit meringis atas hantaman yang cukup kuat tersebut. Nampaknya Iblis Ichigo marah.

"Kau tuli? Katakan! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" teriak Ichigo pada Rukia.

Rukia hanya menatap ke arah sepatu miliknya. Sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

Dengan lembut disentuhnya dagu Rukia kembali, ia amati wajah yang kini berada dekat di depannya.

"Tunggu, ini…" kata Ichigo menatap fokus wajah Rukia.

Wajah Ichigo semakin mendekat, lelaki tersebut melihat sesuatu yang ganjil dari paras cantik Rukia, suatu noda yang tak bisa di anggap wajar. Tapi Ichigo ingin melihatnya lebih dekat, memastikan dirinya sendiri.

"Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Rukia dari dalam hati.

Dengan sedikit meninggikan dagu Rukia, wajah Ichigo semakin mendekat, napas Ichigo menerpa sempurna bagian dahi dan poni hitamnya.

**Deg!**

Debaran jantung Rukia pun berpacu sangat kencang. Ia menakutkan 2 hal, rahasia penyakitnya terbongkar dan wajah memerahnya karena malu akan terlihat jelas oleh Ichigo.

"Ah! Bagaimana ini?" teriak Rukia dari dalam hati, menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah frustasi saat ini.

Dipejamkannya kedua violet itu kuat-kuat, semoga saja noda itu benar-benar hilang.

**Di sisi lain**

"Hei, kalian berdua!" teriak suatu suara, yang jelas-jelas itu suara dari Hisana, kakak Rukia.

Dengan cepat Ichigo dan Rukia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber dari suara tersebut. Dengan cepat Rukia mendorong dada bidang Ichigo. Membawanya menjauh dari hadapannya.

Dengan senyum lebar, Hisana menyambut reaksi terkejut dari kedua pasangan itu. Di kedipkannya sekilas mata kanannya. Ichigo hanya sweatdrop di tempat.

"Hahaha, maaf mengganggu acara kalian. Kakak harus pergi dan besok pagi akan pulang. Jadi kau harus pulang sekarang, Ichigo," terang Hisana berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Ichigo menggaruk sekilas kepalanya, memang tak seharusnya ia berada di rumah Rukia terlalu lama, ia terlihat oleh manusia.

"Ya!" teriak Ichigo tak kalah kencang.

"Baiklah, aku akan berangkat sekarang! Hahaha, kau tahu, Rukia? Aku di jemput Byakuya-sama!" teriak Hisana ceria sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Rukia hanya menghela napas ringan, entah kenapa hatinya jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Padahal ia tengah bersaing untuk mendapatkan Byakuya jauh hari sebelum ini. Ia nampak tak tertarik lagi.

"Ya, selamat bersenang-senang," kata Rukia dengan nada datar.

Hisana hanya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang masih terdiam di tempat itu. Dilihatnya sekilas wajah Ichigo yang masih menatap kepergian kakaknya.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar kakakku, atau di atas. Terserah, aku malas merubahmu menjadi Kaien," kata Rukia datar dan kini ia berjalan menjauhi Ichigo.

Belum sampai ia menggapai langkahnya yang ke-3. Tubuhnya lemas seketika. Dengan gerak lambat ia terhuyung ke arah samping dan jatuh ke tanah.

**Bruk!**

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo panik.

Dengan segera ia menghampiri gadis tersebut, ditepuknya pelan pipi dari gadis berpawakan kecil itu, ia nampak cemas.

"Rukia! Ba…" kata Ichigo namun terputus.

Ia dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Rukia yang sangat panas, napasnya juga kian memburu. Nampak jelas bibir pucat itu berusaha keras saat menghirup udara di sekitarnya.

"Ba-badannya panas sekali!" kata Ichigo sambil menyentuh dan sedikit menekan dahi Rukia.

Dengan perlahan, dibawanya Rukia dengan bridal style menuju ke dalam rumah, menjauhi taman sepi tersebut. Di dalam perjalanan menuju kamar Rukia, sepertinya gadis tersebut sedang mengigaukan sesuatu.

"… s… k… t…" desisnya pelan.

Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam manatap ke arah Rukia. Wajah itu nampak kesakitan, Ichigo merasa sangat iba dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu.

Dengan mata masih terpejam sempurna, gadis itu mengangkat tangannya dan menjalar menuju dada bidang Ichigo yang kini menggendongnya.

Dicengkramnya kuat kemeja putih yang Ichigo kenakan, Ichigo nampak terkejut dengan aksi Rukia. Rukia berusaha merapat pada tubuh Ichigo, ia berkata,

"Sa-ki…t"

"Sa-sabarlah, Rukia. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu," kata Ichigo gelagapan.

**Kamar Rukia**

Dibaringkannya lembut gadis tersebut di atas kasur yang beberapa saat yang lalu menjadi tempatnya untuk beristirahat.

Diarahkannya sepasang tangan besar itu sejajar dengan dada Rukia, perlahan muncullah sinar kebiruan dari kedua telapak tangannya, sepertinya ia ingin mengambil rasa sakit itu lagi.

Dengan gerak lemas, Rukia mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Menggenggam sebelah tangan Ichigo semampunya. Ichigo terkejut, dihentikannya ritual itu sementara waktu, menunggu rekasi Rukia yang telah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan… biarkan saja," kata Rukia lirih.

"Ta-tapi, Rukia… aku tidak tega dengan…"

"Aku baik-baik saja… tetaplah di sini…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo memandang melas gadis tersebut, tatapannya kosong. Dengan cepat ia raih tangan yang telah menghentikan usaha berbahayanya itu.

Ichigo tahu, ia bisa menyerap segala hal yang Rukia katakan 'sakit', meskipun ia harus menerima resiko besar dari perbuatannya. Ia tidak akan takut, ia senang melakukannya. Seolah menciptakan déjà vu-nya sendiri.

"Aku akan ada di sini, selamanya…" kata Ichigo sambil menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Rukia yang terasa hangat bahkan panas, ia biarkan sejajar dengan kepalanya yang kini bersandar di atas ranjang Rukia.

Rukia hanya tersenyum, Iblis Ichigo begitu manis memperlakukannya kali ini. Namun rasa sakit itu semakin menghujam tubuhnya begitu kuat.

Ia tidak sanggup lagi, dengan gerak perlahan, ditutupnya kedua iris violet itu secara tenang.

"Semoga akan baik-baik saja," kata Rukia dari dalam hati.

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

**Ruki berharap para Autor tetap semangat meng'update Fic'na ia? IchiRuki ghi sepi nui... Ruki jadi gag tega... OK! Ruki ucapkan beribu maaf, kalau Ruki pernah buat salah ama CinQuw semua... ^^

* * *

**

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	8. Chapter 8

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Typo ,OOC, AU

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Minami Kyookai**

**Aichii Chiyuri**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**ayushina**

**Arlheaa**

**Aojiru Rin**

**ochibi4me**

**Yuki-ssme**

**edogawa Luffy**

**liekichi ****chan**

**SoraHinase**

**Aika Ray Kuroba**

**Shinigami Yui Kurosaki**

**yuuna hihara**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Riztichimaru**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**ojou-chan**

**Yupi Akayuki Kurosaki**

**Thia2rh**

**erikyonkichi**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**Lenalee Shihouin**

**Rio-Lucario**

**bl3achtou4ro**

**choCo purPLe**

**dorami fil

* * *

**

**^_^ Kilas balik chap **** 7

* * *

**

Ichigo mulai lupa dengan tujuan sebenarnya ke bumi, ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh, déjà vu mewarnai setiap hari-harinya. Ia juga melanggar pantangan dari hukumannya sebagai Prince Of The Hell. Senna telah memperingatkannya, Iblis Ichigo harus segera kembali ke Dimensi langit.

* * *

**~Prince Of The Hell Or Heaven~**

== Ruki ==

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum, Iblis Ichigo begitu manis memperlakukannya kali ini. Namun rasa sakit itu semakin menghujam tubuhnya begitu kuat.

Ia tidak sanggup lagi, dengan gerak perlahan, ditutupnya kedua iris violet itu secara tenang.

"Semoga akan baik-baik saja," kata Rukia dari dalam hati.

***(n_n)***

Saat ini sepasang mata violet tersebut tengah menatap teduh sosok lelaki berambut jingga yang berada tepat di depannya. Lelaki tersebut masih tertidur pulas dalam posisi duduk di lantai dan menggunakan sebagian kecil dari bagian tempat tidur Rukia sebagai sandaran kepala.

Nampak seulas senyum terukir manis di bibir gadis berwajah manis tersebut, entah mengapa, entah sejak kapan, sosok lelaki tersebut telah mengisi beribu kenangan dalam hidupnya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

Segera ditepisnya, segera dihilangkannya pikiran tak waras itu dari otaknya. Dengan gerak lambat, ia singkirkan selimut tebal yang telah menghangatkan tubuhnya itu.

Seluruh badannya terasa lemas sekarang. Pening di bagian kepala pun begitu terasa dalam dirinya. Ia tak menyangka, ini akan terjadi begitu cepat, bahkan di saat hari-harinya jauh lebih menyenangkan seperti saat ini.

Namun sayang sekali, belum sempat ia beranjak dari kasur lebar itu, sebuah tangan hangat telah meraih pergelangan tangan mungilnya. Ia sedikit terkejut bahkan berdebar secara tiba-tiba.

Terasa hangat, bahkan sentuhan itu menimbulkan rasa yang berbeda, sejak kapan ia merasakannya? Mengapa gadis tersebut baru menyadarinya sekarang? Ia tak dapat memastikan perasaannya sendiri.

Dengan perlahan, gadis tersebut menolehkan wajahnya, mengarahkan sepasang violet indahnya untuk menatap lelaki yang kini menatapnya dengan sendu atau bahkan memelas.

Gadis itu membalasnya dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Ia tak dapat membuat ekspresi apa pun saat ini. Ia kecewa dengan dirinya, ia tak suka dikasihani.

"Kau sudah baikan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo serius bahkan terkesan takut-takut.

Rukia hanya tersenyum, "Kau menghawatirkanku, Iblis mesum?" tanya Rukia dengan seringai tajam pastinya.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kelihatannya gadis ini benar-benar baik-baik saja sekarang. Dengan ekspresi datar khas miliknya, Ichigo melepas genggaman lembut itu dari pergelangan tangan Rukia.

Entah kenapa, rasa kecewa menghampiri perasaan Rukia saat ini, membuatnya bingung sendiri. Namun segera ditepisnya, mana boleh ia merasa seperti itu. Bodoh sekali.

"Hahaha, aku tak menyangka, kau bisa selembut itu padaku, Iblis jeruk!" kata Rukia dengan nada menggoda.

Gadis tersebut nampak biasa saja, ia mencoba untuk menekan perasaan dalam hatinya, perasaan yang membuatnya tak nyaman sedari tadi.

Lelaki itu hanya diam, pikirannya serasa terbelenggu oleh sesuatu yang ia yakini sebagai déjà vu. Dengan segera ia mengambil posisi untuk berdiri, menegakkan tubuh tingginya dengan membelakangi Rukia.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Nampak aneh memang, Iblis ini sedikit berbeda. Dengan gerak lambat, lelaki berambut jingga itu melirikkan sepasang mata musim gugurnya ke arah belakang. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya,

"Apa mungkin dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo dalam hati.

"Hei! Sikapmu aneh, Bodoh!" teriak Rukia dengan tingkat keheranan maksimum.

Ichigo masih berdiri membelakangi gadis yang masih terduduk di atas kasurnya tersebut. Ia ragu akan satu hal, tepat di dasar hatinya.

"Aku? Aneh?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada misterius. "Sebaiknya kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Rukia," kata Ichigo datar.

Kata-kata tersebut meninggalkan beribu pertanyaan dalam diri Rukia. Namun gadis itu tersenyum. Ia mengira, mungkin saja Ichigo merasakan keganjilan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini, ia mencoba untuk menekannya, namun sayang, lelaki itu gagal.

"Aku baik-baik saja, buat apa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

Rukia hanya bisa melihat punggung tegap itu, ia tak dapat melihat sedikit pun ekspresi dari wajah Iblis Ichigo yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Ia nampak bingung sekarang.

Dilain pihak, Iblis tersebut tersenyum. Tersenyum? Rasanya tidak, ia tengah tersenyum kecut, entah karena apa? Lelaki itu juga tak ingin memikirkannya.

Dengan perlahan, sayap hitam membentang kokoh menghiasi punggung lebar lelaki berambut jingga tersebut. Sepertinya, ia akan pergi.

Iblis Ichigo berjalan lambat mendekati satu-satunya jendela di kamar tersebut. Tanpa melihat ke arah Rukia, bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia akan pergi begitu saja? Nampaknya gadis itu tak terima.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Rukia saat sebelah kaki Ichigo berhasil naik, memanjat sisi bawah dari bingkai jendela tersebut.

"Kau… istirahatlah…" kata Ichigo datar dan kemudian hilang begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan dia? Bahkan dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku," sebal Rukia dalam hati.

Gadis itu merasakannya, merasakan hal yang tak ingin ia limpahkan kepada orang lain. Ia tak ingin dikasihani, ia juga tak ingin dikhawatirkan. Ia ingin menjadi gadis normal. Hanya itu…

"Cih, aku membenci hal ini." kata Rukia menekan setiap kata untuk dirinya sendiri.

***(n_n)***

"Rukia! Mau sampai kapan kau bermalas-malasan! Cepat turun dan sarapan!" terak Hisana dari lantai bawah.

Kini Rukia telah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Nampak sedikit pucat memang, tapi seorang Rukia takkan mempedulikan hal tersebut. Masih saja dan tetap saja, ia memaksakan diri. Ia yakin ia bukanlah gadis lemah.

"Iya, Kak! Aku segera turun!" teriak Rukia tak kalah kencangnya.

Dengan senyum ceria andalannya, disahutnya tas hitam miliknya dari atas ranjang dan dengan segera ia berlari menuju pintu keluar dari kamarnya.

Dengan senandung kecil, gadis tersebut kini tengah menyusuri rentetan tangga di hadapannya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di sekolah nanti. Ia menyimpan segudang cerita untuk sekedar menjadi bahan candaanya hari ini.

"Ouch!" desis Rukia tertahan.

Baru saja, ia menginjak anak tangga ke-7, kepalanya pening berat, dengan cepat gadis tersebut menghapus angan dan senyumnya. Gerak tangannya reflek memegangi sebelah kepalanya.

Diejap-ejapkannya sepasang mata violet miliknya. Pandanganya kabur, dan perlahan menggelap. Ia juga merasakannya, sesuatu mengalir mulus dari hidungnya. Ia usap perlahan dengan tangan bergetar.

"Ck!" risih Rukia saat mengetahui sesuatu mulai terjadi pada dirinya.

Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan sekarang, tubuhnya terhuyung ke arah samping. Dengan cepat ditahannya tubuh lemah miliknya dengan berpegangan erat pada pembatas tangga tersebut.

Ia tak sanggup lagi, perlahan tubuhnya merosot, napasnya pun tersendat-sendat. Di sandarkannya tubuh mungil tersebut tepat di atas tangga yang ia pijak.

"Aku menyerah…"

Kesadarannya pun menghilang sempurna.

***(n_n)***

**Kamar Rawat 002**

Suara tangisan, suara itulah yang kini menyelimuti seluruh atmosfer di dalam ruangan tersebut. Semua mata tertuju pada Rukia. Seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur lemah di atas sebuah ranjang beralaskan seprei putih bersih, ia nampak sangat pucat bahkan terkesan menyedihkan.

Ia sama sekali enggan untuk membuka sepasang matanya. Ia tengah tertidur lelap, sangat lelap hingga jeritan kakaknya sama sekali tak membuatnya memiliki inisiatif untuk membuka mata.

"Ke-kenapa, Rukia! Kau bodoh!" teriak Hisana sekencang mungkin.

Seseorang masih berusaha menenangkannya, seseorang yang sejak 2 hari lalu telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Perebutan yang telah lama Hisana jalani bersama adiknya.

Dan hasilnya, Byakuya memilih Hisana sebagai kekasihnya, berita baik? Hisana rasa tidak, bahkan ia sangat bersalah.

"Tenanglah, Hisana. Adikmu akan baik-baik saja," kata lelaki dengan rambut hitam panjang tersebut, mencoba memeluk Hisana perlahan.

Dengan kasar Hisana mendorong tubuh tinggi lelaki tersebut, ia tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Ini terlalu membuatnya sakit. Mana bisa ia tenang, bahkan Rukia tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Tahu apa kau tentang adikku? Dia akan meninggalkanku! Kau dengar, dia akan meninggalkanku!" teriak Hisana kencang tepat di depan wajah Byakuya.

Lelaki tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Empat pasang mata yang lain pun hanya bisa menatap melas gadis bernama Hisana tersebut. Memang tak mudah menerima semua ini. Bahkan mereka pun takkan menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Rukia berhasil mengelabui mereka semua. Kanker otak, bukanlah hal yang sesederhana itu.

Dengan cepat Hisana melirik ke arah ranjang tersebut. Ia berlari menghampiri adiknya, dielusnya lembut rambut hitam milik gadis tersebut. Ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kanapa kau merahasiakan ini, Rukia?" kata Hisana dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari gadis tersebut, bibirnya masih terbungkam sempurna. Ia masih saja enggan menyadarkan diri, membuka matanya pun ia tak mau.

"Jawab aku! Rukia! Hei! Jawab aku!" teriak Hisana sambil mengguncangkan kedua bahu Rukia dengan kasar.

Sontak Byakuya segera berlari ke arah Hisana dan menariknya mundur menjauhi ranjang Rukia.

"Lepas! Kau menghalagiku!" teriak Hisana tak terkendali.

**Dilain pihak**

Nampak Matsumoto, Nemu, Tatsuki dan Ashido berdiri pasrah di pojok ruangan. Seragam SMU Karakura masih melekat sempurna pada tubuh mereka masing-masing. Semua nampak diam, mereka hanya bisa berdoa untuk kesembuhan gadis yang kini terbaring pasrah di depan matanya.

"Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi… Rukia… " gumam Ashido, menatap lekat sosok lemah gadis itu.

***(n_n)***

**Malam hari**

Langit terlihat begitu hitam dan kosong, sosok itu menatapnya sendu. Ya, lelaki dengan sepasang sayap hitam yang kokoh. Ia menatap langit gelap itu sendiri, tapi tak juga, di dalam ruangan gelap tersebut, masih ada satu jiwa yang tertidur pulas.

Seorang gadis yang nampak bersinar dengan cahaya bulan sabit yang menyorot tanggung tubuhnya, dia adalah tuannya, Rukia.

Beberapa detik yang lalu, ia berhasil memasuki ruangan gelap tersebut, sebuah ruang dimana terdapat seorang gadis mungil tengah terbaring lemah dan tak sadarkan diri. Hal ini membuatnya muak sekaligus sedih.

Lelaki bersayap hitam tersebut sama sekali tak menduga, semua akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia tak ingin kehilangan déjà vu itu. Tapi entah kenapa, Kami-sama berkehendak lain.

Dialihkannya sepasang mata musim gugurnya tersebut ke arah seorang gadis yang sengaja ingin ia temui saat ini. Dengan langkah ragu, di dekatinya ranjang berukuran sedang tersebut. Raut kesedihan nampak jelas menghiasi wajahnya.

**Tiiit… Tiiit… Tiiit… **

Bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung itulah yang sedari tadi mengisi indra pendengaran Ichigo, sangat sepi, sangat gelap. Gadis tersebut hanya sendiri di ruang ini, sungguh malang.

Perlahan sepasang sayap hitam miliknya lenyap, tepat saat ia berada di depan ranjang tersebut. Ditatapnya dalam gadis dengan nama Rukia tersebut. Ia nampak ragu untuk mendekat.

"Hei, kau… " kata Ichigo dengan nada lembut, menyapa gadis tersebut.

Entah kejaiban atau apa? Gadis tersebut membuka matanya. Perlahan dan sayup. Namun yang pasti, saat ini, gadis tersebut dapat melihat sosok Iblis Ichigo di sampingnya.

"Ichi… go…" kata gadis tersebut dengan susah payah.

Dengan gerak lambat, dibukanya sendiri alat bantu napasnya, agar ia bisa berbicara normal di depan lelaki tersebut. Ia merasa rindu.

Raut wajah Ichigo membuatnya sakit, ia sama sekali tak memiliki cita-cita ditatap semelas itu oleh seseorang, sama sekali tak ingin. Namun nampaknya gagal, lelaki tersebut masih saja memandangnya dengan cara seperti itu.

Seperti mengetahui apa yang Rukia rasakan saat ini, Ichigo segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi seram. Dengan cepat ia berkata,

"Kau tuli? Sudah kukatakan! Kau harus beristirahat!" teriak Ichigo membuat Rukia terkejut di tempat.

Memang, dari awal Ichigo sudah mengatakan pada Rukia, untuk tetap berbaring saat itu. Memang dasar dirinya saja yang memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan berangkat ke sekolah.

"Hei, apa hakmu memarahiku? Dasar iblis bodoh!" kata Rukia sambil membuang wajahnya ke arah samping.

Ichigo nampak senang, ia masih dapat melihat ekspresi itu, ekspresi saat Rukia baik-baik saja. Membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Kau tahu Rukia…" kata Ichigo sambil menuntun sebelah tangannya meraih dahi Rukia. "Kau membuatku tak tenang…" lanjut Ichigo dengan mengelus sebagian kecil dari rambut hitam gadis tersebut.

Rukia nampak terkejut sekarang, namun memang benar adanya, ekspresi wajahnya, cara ia memandang, ia sama sekali tak berbohong, ia benar-benar jujur mengatakannya. Ichigo benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

Dengan lembut diraihnya tangan hangat milik Ichigo tersebut. Rukia tersenyum dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah…" kata Rukia sambil menatap langsung sepasang mata musim gugur Ichigo. Membuat hatinya sedikit bergetar.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, pandangan yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tak dapat terdefinisikan secara pasti, pancaran mata kesedihankah? Mungkinkah takut kehilangan? Atau bahkan gundah?

Perlahan ditariknya lembut pergelangan tangan Ichigo oleh Rukia. Membawa lelaki tersebut lebih medekat padanya. Ichigo mereaksikan hal yang sama, tarikan Rukia sangat lembut dan hanya mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya sebesar 10%. Dan itu berarti, Ichigo sendirilah yang membawa dirinya mendekat pada Rukia.

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Ichigo tepat saat wajahnya hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajah Rukia.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, sepertinya mereka saling mengerti meskipun tak mengatakannya dengan pasti, pancaran mata keduanya seakan mewakili semua yang ada di dalam hati mereka

Rukia hanya mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan suatu reaksi dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ichigo semakin erat. Sebenarnya, ia tak mampu lagi untuk menggerakkan bibirnya, terasa berat. Rukia merasa semakin lemah.

Ichigo tersenyum dan membawa sebelah tangannya yang lain untuk menyentuh pipi Rukia dengan lembut. Ia senang melakukannya, bukan lagi dengan tujuan menggoda. Ini gerakan yang timbul atas perasaan dari dalam hatinya.

"Jangan… tinggalkan aku," kata Rukia pelan, ia berbisik, ia tak mampu berkata lebih banyak lagi.

Lelaki dengan rambut jingga tersebut hanya tersenyum miris. Gadis tersebut kembali menutup matanya. Rukia nampak lelah, dan ia tak sanggup lagi membuka matanya, ia kembali terlelap.

"Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu, aku takkan meninggalkanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya," kata Ichigo lembut.

Itulah kata yang terucap dari bibir iblis tersebut, ia mengingat akan déjà vu yang ia alami, dan itulah kenyataanya. Ia tak ingin lagi merasakan sesuatu yang disebut kehilangan itu, pengalaman pahit.

**Wushhh…**

Angin kencang menerpa lembut rambut jingga lelaki tersebut. Ia jadi teringat masa itu, masa dimana dirinya harus menerima suatu kehilangan, hancur dan rasa bersalah di waktu yang bersamaan.

Tujuannya turun ke bumi adalah membimbing tuannya untuk menemukan cinta sejati, dengan pantangan tanpa ada rasa cinta diantara ia dan tuannya. Tapi, apa ini?

Ia telah melanggar, dan mungkinkah ini telah berakhir. Salahkah ia merasakan perasaan itu pada majikannya, seorang gadis biasa yang membuatnya merasakan déjà vu. Sungguh tak adil.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ichigo?" suara yang tak asing itu berhasil mengejutkan Ichigo.

Dengan gerak cepat dialihkannya sepasang mata musim gugurnya, menatap sosok lelaki bersayap putih yang berdiri angkuh tepat di sampingnnya. Ia tersenyum,

"Kaien?" kata Ichigo dengan nada heran.

"Kau gagal, Prince," kata Kaien tanpa melihat ke arah Ichigo.

Sepasang iris hijaunya masih terfokus pada sosok Rukia yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Ichigo, ia menyeringai.

"Kau tahu, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Aku telah terbebas, ada 2 kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, kau juga bebas atau bahkan kau benar-benar gagal," kata Kaien kemudian.

Ichigo masih terdiam, ia tahu, tak seharusnya ia memiliki perasaan ini. Semuanya menjadi berantakkan. Ia tak menyangka, Putri Dimensi Langit ke-2 akan menghukumnya sesadis ini. Sangat berat.

"Nikmati hari-harimu, sebelum mereka datang menjemputmu," kata Kaien datar dan berangsur menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tertunduk lesu, beribu kenangan mencuat dalam sanubarinya, kenangan saat dimana ia merasa kehilangan yang amat mendalam.

Tentang semua alasan yang telah membuatnya memiliki gelar Prince Of The Hell, playboy gila dan… ya, saat dimana ia kehilangan satu-satunya kekasih dalam hidupnya. Hanya satu, kekasih Iblis Ichigo yang pertama adalah…

**T`B`C`

* * *

**

Ruki ucapkan beribu maaph, cuz Ruki cekarang jarang me'repiu fic-fic Ichiruki karya CinQuw mua... *sujud* Ruki sibuk, Cin. Jadi mohon dimaaph'in... Nui aja Ruki sengaja ngeluang'in waktu buat ngetik, cuma dalam waktu sehari, hasilnya cuma sedikit en terkesan kaku coz Ruki udah lama gag nulis, harap maklum.

Trimz Ruki ucapkan ama semua readers iank ngingetin Ruki buat update, Ruki coba colong-colong waktu deh...^^

oh, ia, Ruki juja dalam masa berkabung nui, atas tak nampak'na Rukia lagi bagi Ichigo, hahaha, jadi kebawa di fic nui^^

* * *

**Arigatou and Mata Ashita "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


	9. Chapter 9

Hajimemashite, Minna…

Watashiwa **~ Ruki ~ **desu

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Warning : Typo ,OOC, AU

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

* * *

**Trim'z ama semua yang udah nge'r'viu

* * *

**

**ayushina**

**Rio-Lucario**

**ochibi4me**

**Wi3nter**

**Lenalee Shihouin**

**Yuki-ssme**

**ojou-chan**

**MeoNg**

**SoraHinase**

**Jee-ya Zettyra**

**erikyonkichi**

**greengroophy**

**ruki ruu mikan head**

**Kurosaki Mitsuki**

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan**

**edogawa Luffy**

**bl3achtou4ro**

**Chappy Ruru**

**Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Thia2rh**

**seCreT aRs**

**yuuna hihara**

**Merai Alixya Kudo**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Vampire Chappy 15

* * *

**

**~Prince Of The Hell Or Heaven~**

== Ruki ==

Last Chapter

* * *

Ichigo, kini ia telah kembali pada jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya, seorang iblis dengan sebutan Prince Of The Hell. Hanya sendiri, di ambang keputusan dari sebuah hukuman di atas bumi.

Ia telah terbebas dari Malaikat cinta bernama Kaien. Satu hal yang ia tahu, ia telah gagal menjalankan misinya di dunia, misi berdasarkan hukuman yang harus dijalaninya dari Putri Dimensi kedua.

Dengan langkah gontai, kini ia memasuki sebuah ruang yang semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama seorang gadis yang mau tak mau telah menjadi tuannya.

Ia merasakan penyesalan atau bahkan tak rela, bila ia harus meninggalkan dunia dengan keadaan sang tuan yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Dengan malas diletakkannya sebuah jam pasir di salah satu meja sedang tak jauh darinya. Sebuah penunjuk waktu kuno berupa ruang kaca transparan berbentuk dua kali kerucut yang saling menyatu di bagian runcingnya.

Ruang kaca bening yang berpenghuni ribuan pasir putih di bagian atas, dan pasir hitam tersisih di bagian bawah sebagai pertanda waktu telah berlalu, ajaib.

Hanya ditentukan rentetan pasir itu saja, Iblis Ichigo dapat tinggal di dunia. Malaikat Kaien lah yang memberikan benda tersebut kepada iblis malang itu, hanya sekedar mengingatkan, waktunya tak lama lagi.

"**Kau tahu siapa cinta pertamaku?**" suatu suara kembali terdengar oleh Ichigo.

Dengan cepat Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Raut wajahnya terlihat takut, cemas, bahkan tak tenang. Sekali lagi ia merasakannya.

"Siapa disana?" teriak Ichigo memenuhi ruangan.

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali, dan Ichigo semakin takut sekarang. Sepasang kakinya melangkah mundur hingga tubuh bidangnya menabrak tembok luas di ruangan tersebut.

Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori wajahnya. Ia nampak begitu ketakutan.

"**Itu kau...**" kata-kata itu kembali terdengar, nampak begitu lembut.

Iblis Ichigo terlihat bingung, suara apakah itu? Mungkinkah ia merasakan halusinasi? Namun ini terdengar begitu nyata baginya.

Kembali ia lirik jam pasir di sudut ruangan itu. Pasir tersebut terus saja bergerak diikuti dengan dentingan jam dinding di ruangan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kantuk, sepasang mata musim gugurnya begitu berat untuk terus terbuka. Dengan gerak lambat ia segera menuju ke sebuah ranjang kecil bermotif chappy milik tuannya.

Ditidurkannya tubuh lelahnya itu seketika, ia pun mulai terlelap dan bermimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang menjadi teka-teki dalam hidupnya.

***(n_n)***

"Kau?" kata seorang gadis mungil, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Benarkah yang ia lihat saat ini?

Lelaki itu hanya membalikkan badan dengan santainya. Dan kini menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan teduh. Ia tersenyum sekilas.

Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, lelaki dengan postur badan tinggi tersebut kini merengkuhkan tubuhnya dan merendahkan dirinya untuk dapat mensejajarkan wajah miliknya dengan sang gadis.

Ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Kau terkejut melihatku?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu terlihat syok. Ternyata yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kenyataan. Seperti mendapat suatu keyakinan yang seharusnya tak dapat diyakininya.

"Ke-kenapa kau disini?" tanya sang gadis manis itu sekali lagi.

Lelaki tersebut tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis di hadapannya. Dengan secepat kilat ia peluk erat gadis di hadapannya. Seperti merasakan, inilah penantiannya.

"Aku disini karena takdir, aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu kan?" jawab lelaki itu tulus.

Sang gadis terkejut sekilas, apakah ini nyata?

"Kau tahu siapa cinta pertamaku?" kata lelaki itu menanggapi kediaman gadis dipelukannya.

Gadis itu masih saja terdiam, tak ingin berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Itu kau... disini, sekarang," kata lelaki itu kemudian.

Sang gadis terlihat terkejut kembali, ia ambil bicara sekarang,

"Jadi... selama ini... kau dan aku tak saling mengenal?" gadis tersebut melepas pelukan ringan itu dan kini kembali menatap sepasang mata musim gugur di hadapannya, ia nampak begitu familiar.

"Tentu saja aku tak mengenalmu. Boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu kemudian.

"Namaku..."

***(n_n)***

"Hei! Bangun! Dasar pemalas!" teriak seorang gadis dengan sayap putih bersih, berusaha membangunkan lelaki di hadapannya.

Lelaki tersebut hanya menggeliat sekilas.

"Kurosaki! Cepat bangun!" teriak gadis itu tepat di atas telinga Ichigo.

Alhasil iblis bersayap hitam tersebut langsung membuka kedua matanya dan kini menatap heran gadis yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"..." Ichigo tak ambil bicara sama sekali.

"Hei! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan kekasihmu ini?" kata gadis dengan rambut orange tua cantik, menatap Ichigo heran.

"Inoue? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Oh, jadi begitu reaksimu menyambut pacar keduamu ini?" tanya Inoue sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia nampak begitu jengkel.

Dengan gerak lemas, Iblis Ichigo kini mengambil posisi duduk santai di ujung tempat tidur tersebut. Sebelah tangan kanannya terangkat. Dan kelima jemarinya kini memijat ringan kening miliknya.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu penuh memenuhi kepalanya. Mungkinkah karena mimpi aneh itu? Kenapa harus sekarang ia mengalaminya? Begitulah isi kepala Ichigo saat ini.

Dengan langkah cepat, bahkan Ichigo sendiri sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Kini gadis dengan sebutan Inoue itu mengambil duduk tepat di samping Iblis Ichigo, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang lelaki tersebut dan menyentuh dagu Ichigo secara tiba-tiba.

"Mau kulakukan sesuatu agar kau senang? Kau tampak sedikit muram," kata Inoue lembut.

Begitu dekat, saat Inoue memutar kepala Ichigo dengan menyentuh dagunya, wajah Ichigo tertarik dan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Ichigo nampak terkejut.

"Waaa!" teriak Ichigo reflek memundurkan dirinya dan kini menjauh dari Inoue.

Inoue hanya menatap licik ke arah Ichigo. Sepertinya ia ingin melakukan sesuatu terhadap lelaki tersebut.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ichigo? Aku ke sini untuk menghiburmu," katanya dengan nada misterius dan kini mendekat menuju ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo yang merasakan suatu bahaya mendekat hanya bisa mengambil langkah mundur menjauhi Inoue. Alhasil Inoue yang sangat ingin berada di dekat Ichigo pun takkan semudah itu menyerah.

Mungkin ia merasakan rindu atau apa? Mereka saling berkejar-kejaran di dalam kamar tersebut. Ichigo terlihat begitu tak menginginkan Inoue saat ini.

"Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Inoue begitu melihat langkah kaki Ichigo menuju ke arah jendela. Dan kini ia membentangkan sayap hitam kokohnya.

Ichigo pun turun dari lantai atas dan kini melayang di udara. Inoue yang melihat hal itu pun kini membentangkan sayap putihnya dan menuju ke arah jendela kamar dengan sangat tergesa-gesa.

Namun sebelum ia mencapai jendela tersebut, sebuah pensil berbentuk silinder yang kebetulan berada di atas lantai itu pun berhasil membuat salah satu kakinya tergelincir dan gadis tersebut terjun bebas ke lantai bawah.

**Br****u****k!**

"I-Inoue?" hanya itu komentar dari Ichigo melihat Inoue yang kini terbaring di atas tanah begitu meluncur dari lantai dua.

Iblis Ichigo perlahan turun dan menginjak bumi. Di dekatinya gadis dengan sayap putih tersebut perlahan, dan dicondongkannya tubuh miliknya semakin mendekat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Inoue terbangun dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Ichigo mengambil langkah mundur dan memasang posisi siaga untuk kabur.

Dilihatnya Ichigo dengan muka lembut oleh Inoue, gadis itu nampak berbeda sekarang.

"Eee… Kurosaki-kun, apa aku telah berbuat sesuatu lagi padamu?" tanya Inoue sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya.

Ichigo yang melihat tingkah laku Inoue yang berubah kini dapat mengambil napas lega. Yang Ichigo tahu sekarang adalah Inoue tak berbahaya lagi baginya.

Di dekatinya gadis tersebut perlahan. Iblis Ichigo berkata, "Pulanglah, aku ingin disini,"

"Ta-tapi, Kurosaki-kun, Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Putri Dimensi kedua, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bebas," kata Inoue lembut yang kini mengambil posisi berdiri di depan Ichigo.

Iblis Ichigo diam sejenak, dihelanya napas beratnya kemudian. Pantaskah ia senang sekarang? Seseorang mau memperjuangkan kebebasannya. Tapi…

"Aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu," lanjut Ichigo menatap teduh gadis di depannya.

Inoue memasang wajah heran sekarang, bukankah waktunya telah habis. Iblis Ichigo tak memiliki tanggungan misi apa pun sekarang.

"Ta-tapi, Kurosaki-kun. Waktumu sudah habis. Dan sebentar lagi mereka akan membawamu pergi. Ikutlah denganku," kata Inoue sedikit memohon.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa," kata Ichigo kemudian.

Lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi tersebut kini membalikkan badan. Tujuan hidupnya sekarang bukanlah mengejar kebebasan, kesenangan, atau pun gadis.

Ia hanya ingin melindungi satu orang. Menjaganya hingga ia benar-benar dibawa paksa nantinya.

"Aku harus pergi, kau pulanglah." kata Ichigo datar diringi dengan mengepaknya kedua sayap hitam miliknya.

Kini Iblis Ichigo telah pergi meninggalkan Inoue sendiri di tempat. Inoue hanya bisa tertunduk menatap lesu daratan yang ia pijak. Ia sangat ingin membawa Ichigo kembali, ia ingin Ichigo kembali padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kurosaki-kun?"

***(n_n)***

Dengan sorot mata kosong, Iblis Ichigo kini melayang-layang di atas langit. Ia tengah memikirkan hal yang begitu membuatnya jenuh. Padahal ia ingin segera mengakhirinya.

Lelaki tersebut terhenti tepat di depan sebuah gedung tinggi berwarna putih bersih berlantai lebih dari 4. Di dongakkannya kepala miliknya menatap sebuah ruang yang berada di lantai 3 ujung gedung.

Ia tersenyum kemudian. Ia tak sabar lagi untuk segera menemui gadis tersebut, tuannya, Rukia.

**Kamar 72, lantai 3**

Begitu mudahnya Iblis Ichigo memasuki ruang inap tersebut, tentu saja melewati jendela berukuran sedang yang berada di dalamnya. Dilihatnya gadis bernama Rukia tersebut tengah asik membaca sebuah novel.

Sebuah novel bersampul biru muda dengan judul yang bertuliskan '_A Miracle Wish_'. Gadis tersebut nampak asik dengan buku di hadapannya. Sampai-sampai ia tak menaydari kehadiran Iblis Ichigo di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oi, Rukia!" teriak Ichigo seceria mungkin.

Dengan gerak lemah di turunkannya buku sedang yang sedari tadi menutupi pandangannya. Dilihatnya kini, Iblis Ichigo tengah berdiri di depan ranjangnya.

Gadis tersebut tersenyum dan meletakkan novel di sampingnya begitu saja. Nampak sangat pucat memang, bibirnya nyaris putih sekarang.

Iblis Ichigo yang melihat itu semua menjadi sedih sendiri, ternyata tuannya tak dapat kembali seperti dulu, padahal ia ingin melihat wajah ceria itu saat detik-detik dirinya berada di bumi habis.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia, begitu sampai tepat di sampingnya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja," katanya dengan ceria.

Ichigo menarik paksa kedua ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Rukia nampak berusaha membuat Ichigo tak mengkhawatirkannya. Syukurlah, setidaknya semangat membaranya masih tersisa, begitulah isi hati Ichigo sekarang.

"Ichigo," sapa Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" respon Ichigo kemudian.

"Maukah kau membawaku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Rukia menatap serius kedua mata musim gugur lelaki tersebut.

"Suatu tempat?" tanya Ichigo heran.

***(n_n)***

**Pantai**

"Wah… indahnya!" teriak Rukia girang begitu mereka sampai di tempat bernuansa jingga tersebut.

Matahari nampak akan segera tenggelam sekarang. Sebenarnya Ichigo sudah melarang gadis tersebut untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang rawatnya.

Namun apa daya seorang Ichigo, tuannya begitu memaksa dirinya saat itu. Dan terpaksa, Iblis Ichigo menggendong Rukia dan membawanya terbang menuju tempat ini, hanya sebuah pantai.

"Aku bermimpi…" kata Rukia kemudian secara tiba-tiba saat berhasil turun dari gendongan Ichigo.

Gadis itu kini menginjak sebuah geladak yang terbuat dari rentetan kayu lebar dengan bertelanjang kaki saja. Terlihat menyedihkan memang.

Ichigo menolehkan pandangannya menuju ke arah gadis tersebut. Nampak begitu indah saat tersinari oleh siluet senja. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Aku bermimpi kita bertemu kembali disini," sambung Rukia yang kini menatap Ichigo lembut. Senyuman ringan terukir di bibirnya.

Ichigo terkejut sesaat, mungkinkah mimpi mereka sama? Karena Iblis Ichigo pun mengalaminya. Sungguh aneh.

"Dan aku berharap…" Rukia berkata namun dengan segera terhenti, ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia berbalik dan menutupi mulutnya, berusaha menahannya di saat seperti ini. Namun tentu saja gagal. Darah segar mengalir begitu mulusnya dari mulut mungilnya.

Gadis tersebut merasakan pusing yang amat sangat, darah tersebut menodai dagu dan telapak tangan kanan miliknya. Iblis Ichigo yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ichigo merasa bingung, hal apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Dengan wajah sedih Iblis Ichigo berjalan merapat mendekati Rukia yang kini memunggunginya. Sayap hitam kokoh miliknya lenyap, ia nampak seperti manusia normal sekarang.

Ditariknya sebelah tangan kanan Rukia secara tiba-tiba, membuat gadis tersebut kini berhadapan lagi dengannya. Ichigo tersenyum, darah segar begitu kontras menghiasi dagu dan mulut gadis itu.

Ichigo merasakan sakit yang amat mendalam dalam hatinya. Ditatapnya iba kedua pasang violet indah di hadapannya. Digenggamnya erat telapak tangan yang ternodai oleh darah itu.

Tanpa berpikir telalu panjang, tanpa merasa jijik atau pun perasaan takut, Iblis Ichigo merengkuhkan tubuhnya dan menarik Rukia semakin mendekat.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Iblis Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia dengan rasa putus asa. Dipejamkannya kedua iris musim gugur miliknya, Rukia terkejut bukan main.

Ichigo? Menciumnya? Hal yang memalukan saat noda darah pun ikut di rasakan oleh lelaki itu. Dengan tangan kirinya yang terbebas, didorongnya dada bidang lelaki tersebut agar menjauh secepat mungkin.

Ichigo hanya merespon dengan semakin dieratkannya genggaman tangan hangatnya pada telapak tangan kanan Rukia. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain mengalung sempurna pada bahu Rukia. Ia menginginkan Rukia untuk diam saat ini.

**Deg!**

Jantung gadis tersebut berdebar kencang saat ini, membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Ciuman yang diikuti dengan debaran jantung itu membuatnya semakin lemah.

Iblis Ichigo tak mau melepaskan Rukia, membuatnya terpaksa harus menerima ciuman tersebut dan membalasnya. Tanpa mempedulikan apa pun. Bahkan rasa pusing pada dirinya ia biarkan begitu saja.

Napas pendek, debaran jantung kencang, perasaan bahagia, itulah hal yang kini dirasakan oleh kedua insan tersebut. Tubuh Rukia semakin lemas, ia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, perlahan tubuhnya merosot dan ia pun kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Ichigo yang menyadari hal itu dengan sigap melingkarkan lengannya memeluk pinggang gadis mungil tersebut, melepas ciuman paksanya dan menatap nanar gadis di dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Rukia…"

***(n_n)***

**SS Hospital, lantai 8, VVIP 127**

"Keadaannya semakin membaik," kata seorang dokter muda setelah memeriksa seorang gadis mungil yang tertidur di ranjang mewahnya.

"Benarkan itu, Dok? Kapan ia akan sadar?" tanya seorang wanita yang begitu mirip dengan gadis yang kini masih tertidur lelap, ia adalah Hisana Kuchiki.

"Tenanglah, Hisana. Rukia pasti akan sadar sebentar lagi," kata seorang pria tampan berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah datar andalannya, Byakuya Kuchiki yang baru 5 bulan yang lalu resmi menjadi suami dari Hisana.

"Mungkin beberapa jam lagi ia akan sadar. Sungguh ajaib, kanker itu lenyap. Adik Anda akan sembuh tanpa resiko apa pun," kata dokter berambut merah tersebut menatap Hisana dengan lembut, tertulis di baju serba putihnya, papan nama bertuliskan, Ashido Kano.

"Iya, Dok. Terima kasih." kata Hisana kemudian.

Sang dokter hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kini meninggalkan ruangan elit itu, menyisakan dua orang yang tengah menunggu was-was kesadaran gadis yang masih tertidur pulas di depan matanya.

Sudah 8 bulan lamanya, gadis bernama Rukia tersebut terlelap dalam koma panjangnya. Tak sadarkan diri bagai mayat hidup, bahkan Hisana sempat putus asa menunggu adiknya benar-benar sadar.

Namun Byakuya lah yang selalu memberikan keyakinan bahwa suatu saat nanti gadis itu akan sadar. Dan inilah jawabannya, setelah menunngu selama 8 bulan, keajaiban pun tiba.

Tanpa diduga, kanker otak yang diderita adiknya lenyap begitu saja, dan sebentar lagi gadis tersebut akan diramalkan sadar dan dapat menikmati hari-harinya seperti dulu.

Sangat ajaib, bahkan mustahil. _A Miracle Wish_, mereka sekarang percaya pada keajaiban. Sangat mempercayainya.

**Rukia P.O.V. – Pantai**

Aku tidak percaya, aku hidup! Kanker otak bukanlah hal yang enteng, dan aku bisa sembuh dengan mudahnya. Yang aku yakini sekarang, semua ini adalah sebuah keajaiban.

Selama 8 bulan aku terbaring bagai mayat hidup. Sungguh sial! Aku tidak menyangka akan selama itu, tapi syukurlah aku bisa benar-benar bangun dan menatap dunia seperti saat ini.

Fiuh… Udara segar ini… aku merasa begitu sangat merindukannya. Sekarang aku tengah berdiri santai di tepian pantai, ombak kecil menerjang lembut punggung kakiku.

Dengan menggunakan _dress_ putih kebiruan tanpa lengan, ku tatap luasan biru terang di depan mataku. Angin sepoi-sepoi menuntun dasar _dress_ku untuk menari-nari, membuat pola bergelombang yang begitu manis. Aku merindukan semua ini, hidup normal dan…

Tunggu, aku mengingatnya, saat aku koma, aku seperti mengalami sebuah kehidupan. Dimana aku mengalami kejadian-kejadian aneh dan… jatuh cinta?

Pada siapa aku jatuh cinta? Aku hanya mengingat, ia memiliki sepasang mata musim gugur yang tajam dan indah. Dan juga… sayap? Mana mungkin seorang manusia memiliki sayap? Apalagi berwarna hitam, sungguh menakutkan.

Tapi mungkin saja itu hanya halusinasi, ternyata kehidupan saat koma itu begitu terasa nyata. Aku menjalani kehidupan selama 8 bulan layaknya hibup di atas bumi, hahaha, sungguh bodoh.

Kuhirup sekali lagi udara pantai yang begitu segar ini. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Kuarahkan pandanganku menyusuri setiap arah dari tempatku berpijak dan…

Geladak itu? Sepertinya aku pernah ke sana, dan… seorang lelaki tinggi dengan kaos putih tanpa lengan berdiri tegak menginjak geladak kayu tersebut.

Celana jins berwarna biru pudar panjangnya semakin membuat dirinya nampak tinggi dan mungkin aku hanya sebatas dadanya saja. Rambutnya begitu nampak mencolok, berwarna jingga terang.

Dan entah apa yang kurasakan, kakiku seolah mendapat gaya magnet untuk mendekat padanya. Aku berlari? Hei! Untuk apa? Seolah ingin meyakinkan satu hal. Aku ingin mendekatinya.

***(n_n)***

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Kau?" pekik Rukia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Benarkah yang ia lihat saat ini?

Lelaki tersebut hanya membalikkan badan dengan santainya. Dan kini menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan teduh. Ia tersenyum sekilas.

Tanpa berkata apa pun lagi, lelaki dengan postur badan tinggi tersebut kini merengkuhkan tubuhnya dan merendahkan dirinya untuk dapat mensejajarkan wajah miliknya dengan sang gadis.

Ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Kau terkejut melihatku?" tanyanya.

Rukia terlihat syok. Ternyata yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sebuah kenyataan. Seperti mendapat suatu keyakinan yang seharusnya tak dapat diyakininya. Sepasang mata musim gugur itu nyata, dan kali ini tanpa sayap hitam.

"Ke-kenapa kau disini?" tanya Rukia sekali lagi.

Lelaki itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Dengan secepat kilat ia peluk erat gadis di hadapannya. Seperti merasakan, inilah penantiannya.

"Aku disini karena takdir, aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu kan?" jawab lelaki tersebut tulus.

Rukia terdiam, ini begitu mustahil. Mana mungkin mimpi saat ia koma menjadi kenyataan? Hal ini membuatnya bingung sekarang.

"Kau tahu siapa cinta pertamaku?" kata lelaki itu menanggapi kediaman gadis dipelukannya.

Rukia masih saja terdiam, kenapa juga ia harus menjawabnya? Pertanyaan itu begitu tabu baginya karena ia tak mengenal lelaki tersebut. Hanya saja, Rukia merasa pernah mengenalnya.

"Itu kau... disini, sekarang," kata lelaki itu kemudian.

Sang gadis terlihat terkejut, ia ambil bicara sekarang,

"Jadi... selama ini... kau dan aku tak saling mengenal? Lalu, apa kau memasuki mimpiku? Atau aku berimajinasi? Atau…" Rukia melepas pelukan ringan itu dan kini kembali menatap sepasang mata musim gugur di hadapannya, warna itu nampak begitu familiar.

"Tentu saja aku tak mengenalmu, boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu kemudian.

"Namaku Rukia Kuchiki, kau?" kata gadis tersebut kemudian.

Lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi tersebut tersenyum sekilas, "Aku Ichigo Kurosaki, senang bertemu denganmu,"

Kedua insan tersebut kini tertawa bersama. Mereka tak menduga, berawal dari kisah dalam keadaan koma, mereka dipertemukan dalam dunia nyata. Sungguh keajaiban.

Tak ada lagi iblis bersayap hitam, atau penyakit kanker yang menyusahkan. Berawal dari sini, mereka akan hidup bersama. Prince Of The Hell hanya sebuah bunga tidur, yang sesungguhnya adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

Keajaiban yang membawa kebahagiaan ini akan selalu mereka kenang. Dan sekarang, dengan bergandengan tangan mereka berjalan menapaki geladak bersejarah yang akan menjadi awal dari kisah mereka selanjutnya.

Dan perlu diketahui, Ichigo bukanlah seorang playboy dengan kekasih melebihi 200 orang. Ia hanya seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang telah menemukan Cinta Pertamanya. Hanya satu, kekasih Ichigo Kurosaki adalah Rukia Kuchiki.

Sungguh akhir yang menggembirakan.

**T`A`M`A`T`

* * *

**

**Ok, Photo endingnya terpampang di `**AvAtAr **Profil RuKi **PeRiOdE** 4`... kalian bisa lihat bagaimana keadaan akhir dari fic ini dalam bentuk gambar.**

**Dan intinya, kehidupan Prince Of Hell itu tidak ada. Itu semua hanya kisah saat Rukia dalam keadaan koma selama 8 bulan.**

**Ruki cuma masih penasaran, sebenarnya saat koma itu, kita ngerasaain apa ia? hehehe, O, ia Ruki belum sempet mereviu karya CinQuw semua, maaf.**

Luph you All "**(n_n)**"

* * *

**Arigatō**** en ****Sayōnara "^_^"

* * *

**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
